


When All Goes Wrong

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychological Horror, Scared Dean, Scared Sam, Season/Series 01, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: When Dean finds a hunt that he thinks will help take Sam's mind off the loss of his girlfriend, he jumps on going for it. After all its only a little ways upstate, so what could go wrong.Well, apparently everything can, and the Winchesters quickly find themselves in a life or death horror story that may end with the two of them six feet under. Will the two survive the night?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few days after the episode Bloody Mary in season 1. All characters except for the bad guy belong to their respectful owners. If you enjoy this story please leave me a kudos or a comment. Feedback is very much appreciated.  
> I hope that you enjoy.

Dean had been driving for almost five hours since their last hunt, and had finally found a place for the brothers to stay for the night.

The last hunt had been a really rough one, the entire thing taking loner then he had liked, and taking a large toll on both himself and his brother. Speaking of  said brother, Dean took a quick glance towards Sam as he pulled into the parking lot of a nearby motel. The poor kid had conked out pretty quickly by the time that they'd left the last town, and he hadn't woken up since. Dean found it to be a win in his book. Sam hadn't been sleeping well ever since Jessica's death, and now he was finally getting the sleep he needed. Dean knew he would have to wake him up after long, but for now he would let Sam sleep. He'd wake him up once he had rented the room.

He parked in the nearest spot, taking the keys out of the ignition as he went to open the door, he left Sam where he was in the passenger seat to go get their room. Doing so gave Sam another five minutes of sleep, but no longer then that because when those five minutes were up Dean was returning to the impala with their room keys in hand. He popped the passenger door open, and set a steady hand on Sam's shoulder. He gave it a quick shake.

'' Sammy, time to wake up now.'' Dean said. Sam didn't wake at first, so Dean gave another shake to his shoulder. When he still refused to wake up Dean gave another shake, harder this time, followed by a firmer use of his brothers name. '' Sam, wake up.'' Dean ordered.

Sam jumped as if he'd been struck, shooting up off the seat with a gasp. Dean hurled himself back, worried that he may have actually hurt Sam somehow. After all, he had suffered more at the hands of that bloody Mary chick than he had.

'' You alright Sammy?'' Dean asked in a worried tone. Sam was taking harsh breaths as his head turned towards him. His eyes didn't appear to be there, but when they landed on Dean they came around. He saw Sam physically deflate as he fell back against the car seat. He ran a shaky hand down his face, and he pushed his hair out of his face.

'' Nightmare.'' Sam said. '' I'm fine. It's nothing.''

'' Are you sure?'' Dean asked. Sam only shook his head, so Dean let the subject drop for the moment. At some point he would have to get Sam to talk about his nightmares. There was something that he wasn't telling him.

Dean stepped back from the car door to let Sam climb out of the seat. He went towards the trunk of the car to get their bags as he watched Sam with a weary eye. He just wanted to make sure his brother was alright. After a few moments of watching his brother stretch out his stiff limbs, Dean managed to convince himself that he would be alright. He grabbed his own bag out of the trunk, and he gripped the edge of Sam's own bag to pull it out as well.

'' Here Sammy.'' Dean said, throwing the bag to his brother. Sam caught it quickly with one hand, and he threw the strap over his shoulder.

'' Which room are we in?'' Sam asked.

'' Just down this walkway. Room 117.'' Dean said. He saw Sam give a quick nod of his head, and then he fell in step behind Dean as they walked down to the room.

 

\---

 

Dean heard the sound of the shower cutting off as he clicked on another news sight he'd found on Sam's laptop. He'd been searching for a new hunt to take their minds off of the last one for awhile now. So far he'd come up with nothing. He had thought for a moment that he'd found something, but digging deeper he discovered that it wasn't anything supernatural at all. It was just some crazy lady.

However, that changed when he clicked on the link.

'' Hello, what do we have here?'' Dean mumbled, leaning closer to the screen to read the small text.

_Two teens reported missing in state forest_.

Dean pulled up the entire article to read more into it. As he read through the article he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening up with a click. A cloud of steam billowed out into the room as it opened, followed by Sam who was towel drying his hair. He was dressed in his sleepwear, probably ready to hit the hay for some more sleep. Dean didn't blame him for wanting to get some more sleep. After weeks of barely sleeping from the nightmares he really needed it.

'' What are you doing on my laptop?'' Sam asked, hanging the towel on the door handle to the bathroom. A strange look crossed his face before he crossed the room towards Dean. '' You're not watching porn are you?'' Sam asked.

'' While I would love to be, no. I'm not.'' Dean said. '' I'm looking for another case to go after. I think I may have found one.''  Dean said.

'' What you got?'' Sam asked, pulling out the other chair at the table to sit beside Dean.

'' All I've read so far is that two teens have gone missing in the state forest just north of here.'' Dean said. '' May be a wendigo or a werewolf.'' Dean added.

'' Maybe. You think we should check it out?'' Sam asked.

'' Let me read through the rest of the article first.'' Dean said. Sam nodded his head.

'' Alright then.'' He stifled a yawn a moment later. '' Let me go get the other laptop. I'll help.'' Sam said.

'' You sure you don't want to get some sleep first?'' Dean asked.

'' I'll be fine Dean. Don't worry about me.'' Sam said. '' I can still help research for a little bit at least.''

'' Alright then.'' Dean threw Sam the car keys. '' It's still in the trunk I think. I never bothered to grab it when I ran back out.'' Dean said.

'' You did that on purpose.'' Sam said, the corner of his lips quirking up into a smile as he reached for his jacket and boots.

'' Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You can't prove a thing.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah, whatever.'' Sam shoved his feet into his boots, and threw his jacket over his shoulders as he stepped out of the room. He swiped one of the room keys on the way out, making Dean snicker at the way he had almost forgotten it. When the door shut he turned his attention back to the computer screen as he scrolled through the article to see what it had to offer.

 

\---

 

Two hours had passed now.

Sam was resting on the bed with one of the laptops resting in his lap. He was scrolling through a few of the articles related to what Dean had found two hours prior, searching for anything that could link to the same one. Dean was doing the same thing, and delving deeper into the article he'd found. So far they hadn't had very much luck, but that was about to change.

Sam found a link in one of the articles that seemed to relate to what Dean had found prior to all this searching. He clicked on it to see what it had to offer, and when he did it was like the floodgates had been opened up.

'' Whoa.'' Sam mumbled. He heard the chair beside the bed creek as Dean moved to stand up.

'' What do you have?'' Dean asked.

'' Not sure.'' Sam said. '' This may be a lead, buts this ones almost twenty years old.'' Sam said.

'' Alright then, shoot.'' Dean said, glancing over Sam's shoulder to see the page. Sam gave the page a quick scan to get the basics of it. When he was confident that he had the best of it he began to speak.

'' Alright then. About twenty years ago there were two other teens who went missing. They vanished in the same forest that the current article stated.'' Sam began to scroll down through said article, and another one attached to it also caught his attention. '' Oh crap.'' Sam mumbled.

'' What is it?'' Dean asked.

'' Another article.'' He clicked on it. Both brothers read said article, and they quickly realized that there may be a hunt. '' Two more teens vanish a year after the first two.'' Sam whispered.

'' Are there any more articles attached to this?'' Dean asked.

'' Give me some time and we'll find out.'' Sam said. Dean stepped back a few feet to let Sam do his thing. He watched Sam work for about five minutes, and then they had an answer.

'' Almost every year after the first disappearance, two teens would disappear. It's like clockwork, and its always two people who disappear.'' Sam said.

'' Which means that either we go after this now, or its dormant for another year.'' Dean said.

'' Are we sure its a hunt?'' Sam asked.

'' They all disappeared in the forest. My bet is that its a wendigo that's been killing these people.'' Dean said.

'' But why only two people? Wendigos go after more then just one. In fact, they go after however many they can. Why just two?'' Sam asked.

'' Maybe its all he could get.'' Dean said. '' Or maybe its not a wendigo. Maybe a Werewolf or a vamp. What ever the case is, people are dying. We should at least check it out before we rule it out as nothing.'' Dean said.

'' You sure?''

'' I'm positive that its going to end up being a hunt.'' Dean said.

'' Alright then.'' Sam shut the laptop lid. '' When do we leave then?'' Sam asked.

'' In the morning. Get some rest Sammy.'' He pulled the laptop off his brothers lap. '' You need it, after everything that happened.'' Dean said.

'' Dean, stop treating me like I'm a child.'' Sam said.

'' Hey, I'm not the one who was grabbed by that Mary chick.'' Dean argued, setting the laptop back down on the table.

'' You were grabbed to Dean. I'm fine, but you won't listen to me.'' Sam said.

'' Because you won't talk about the nightmares.'' Dean said. '' I'm just worried for you Sammy. That's all. You haven't been getting much sleep.''

'' Because I haven't wanted to see the nightmares.'' Sam said. '' Trust me Dean, I know. They're getting better though. They don't happen as often. I'll be fine.'' Sam said.

'' What ever you say Sammy.'' Dean said. '' Just try to get some sleep. It'll take about two hours to get where we're going, and then its time to work.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Sam said, laying back on his bed. Dean flicked the light switch, and then he fell back on his own bed.

Time for a good nights rest.

However, neither one of the brothers knew what was coming for them now.


	2. Chapter 2

When the brothers reached the town they were a little surprised.

Normally, when they walked into a town where people were being kidnapped, they would find missing posters all over the place or maybe some sort of sign to look for said missing person. When they drove into this town, they found that there wasn't a single sign. No posters, no signs, no nothing. It was also very quiet to. Normally police activity would be buzzing, almost begging for something to happen. In this town it was way to quiet. It was like they didn't want to search for these missing kids.

'' You getting the weird vibe from this place to?'' Dean asked, glancing over to Sam.

'' Yeah. It's just to quiet.'' Sam said. '' It's pretty unnerving.'' He added.

'' It's as if this town doesn't care about what happens to those kids.'' Dean said.

'' It could be the pattern.'' Sam pointed out. '' Maybe they've given up already because none of the other kids were ever found.'' He explained.

'' Maybe.'' Dean mumbled. '' We need to find a place to change. We should talk to the police about the kids.'' Dean said.

'' Agreed.'' The sound of a stomach growling filled the brothers ears. '' Maybe we should get some lunch to. I'm starving.'' Sam said.

'' Diddo.'' Dean said, eyes already searching for a diner that could be on the side of the road. He found one after a few minutes, and pulled into the parking lot. '' Bring the laptop.'' Dean said as he cut the engine.

'' Why?'' Sam asked.

'' I have a feeling that we missed something in those articles.'' Dean said. '' I want to do some searching while we're just sitting around waiting for food.'' He explained.

'' Alright then.'' Sam said. '' What ever you say.''

 

\---

 

Two hours later, after the greasiest burgers the brothers had ever had followed by no leads, they found their way into the police station.

'' So in that whole time you didn't find anything?'' Sam asked.

'' Not a single thing that we don't already know.'' Dean said. '' The only new information I found was the names of the two teens. Adam Hill and Lea Sanders.'' Dean said. '' The two were dating, and the article said that they must've been walking home from a date or something when they disappeared.'' He explained.

'' Aside from that everything's the same then.'' Sam ran a hand back through his hair to push it out of his eyes. '' This isn't going to be easy.'' He mumbled.

'' Nope, its not.'' He said. Dean walked up to the front desk where an officer wearing a sheriffs badge stepped up to them.

'' Can I help you boys?'' She asked, her hands resting on her hips. Dean couldn't help cracking a smile at her. She looked good in those gray pants. He flashed her his FBI badge, followed by Sam. '' What are the feds doing out here?'' She asked as the two slipped the badges back into their suit jackets.

'' We want to hear everything you know about the disappearances the other day.'' Dean said. '' The two teens that disappeared into the forest.''

'' Oh.... That case.'' There was a hint of venom in the sheriffs voice as she said it. It was as if she hated the thought of the case all together. What the hell was really going on here?

'' You don't sound very pleased about us being here to investigate.'' Sam said. '' Is something the matter?''

'' Just one of those kids. That boy, Adam, he has a record.'' She said.

'' What kind of record? Criminal?'' Dean asked.

'' No, more like he tried to do some things with my daughter.'' She said. '' If I hadn't arrived home when I did then I bet when I had arrived I would've had that boy behind bars.'' Dean and Sam quickly got the message she was passing along. They knew what kind of type that boy was, but that wasn't why they were here. They were here for a whole other reason.

'' Aside from that, what do you know about the case?'' Dean asked, pulling the conversation away from what had almost happened to the sheriffs daughter.

'' I know that it keeps happening. Every year, for the last twenty minutes. It's almost like its clockwork.'' She said. '' I seriously think its some sort of a serial killer, maybe a pair. What ever it is its been taking two kids every year for the last twenty years.'' She said. '' I hope that you can try and help us. No matter what I've tried I've never found the sickos taking these people.'' She added.

'' Well we're going to do our best, but first you need to show us all that you have.'' Sam said.

'' It's right in that room gentlemen.'' She said, pointing to a conference room of sorts off to their left. '' I'll show you the room.'' She said.

'' That would be delightful.'' Dean said, following the sheriff to the room. Sam only rolled his eyes, noticing the way that Dean's eyes seemed to stray from the path of travel to the officers butt. It would be so comical, if only the situation wasn't so dire. The sheriff opened the door up, letting Sam and Dean walk right inside. She pointed over to the wall where a white board was sitting. It was covered in all sorts of stuff having to do with the teens who disappeared. There were other photos on the board as well, telling Sam and Dean that they must be the other victims. There weren't very many of them, telling the brothers that they hadn't been covering the case for long.

'' Everything's right over there boys.'' She said. She pointed towards a box sitting on a table. '' Everything in that box is related to the other cases.'' She said. '' Have fun digging.'' She said, stepping out of the room. She closed the door behind her, leaving the brothers alone in the room to work.

'' Alright then.'' Dean walked over to the box, pulling the lid off to let it smack off the table. '' Lets get to work Sammy.'' Dean said.

'' Right.''

 

\---

 

'' Alright, I think I can clearly say that there is something going on here.'' Dean said.

'' Two teens disappearing every year, and you're only saying this now?'' Sam said, giving his brother a glare as he turned from the notes he'd taken.

'' Something more then what we thought Sammy.'' Dean said. '' Take a look here.'' Sam abandoned the notes he'd been taking to walk over towards Dean. He leaned over his shoulder to read what he was looking at. '' Almost every report says that the kids were dared to go into the forest.'' Dean said.

'' What do you mean?'' Sam asked.

'' They were dared by other classmates, maybe even older siblings or family.'' Dean said. '' They were dared to go out there, and then they were never seen again.''

'' Does that include the recent missing kids?'' Sam asked.

'' Sure does.'' Dean said. '' The question is though, what is taking them?'' Dean mumbled.

'' It could be anything.'' Sam said. '' Best bet is still a wendigo, but at this point it could be anything.'' He added.

'' We need to go out there and check it out.'' Dean said.

'' Are you boys going out there?'' The voice caught them off guard as they spun around to find the sheriff facing them. She was watching them with curious eyes. Both the brothers hoped that she hadn't heard what they were talking about.

'' How much did you hear?'' Dean asked.

'' Not much.'' She said. '' Only that you're going out there.'' She said.

'' Got any tips then?'' Dean asked.

'' Well, there's an old cabin out there. It's been abandoned for years now. You could start there to make sure that they're not just hiding out there to start trouble.'' She offered. Sam glanced back at Dean, who appeared to be intrigued by the sudden realization. This could be of use to them. If the kids weren't hiding there then it would be a great spot to start off at.

'' Where is it exactly?'' Dean asked.

'' It's about a mile into the forest. There's an old trail that leads to it, but no ones used it in years. When the cabin was abandoned so was the trail because no one wants to go out there.'' She explained.

'' Have you even been out there?'' Dean asked.

'' No. Not personally. I had a team go out there once, but when they came back they said that something seemed off about the cabin. If you don't find the kids there, it may not hurt to just help out.'' She said. Dean glanced down at Sam, who gave a quick nod in his direction. They needed to check this place out for sure.

'' Well then, thanks for the tips.'' She said. '' We'll be going now.'' Dean put the lid back on the box that had held the information on the other kids while Sam returned to grab his notes.

'' Just be careful out there. If the two of you go missing to then we'll be in some trouble.'' She said.

'' If anything does happen,'' Dean handed her a card from his pocket with a phone number on it. The number went straight to another hunter who had basically been a surrogate father for the brothers. He would send them in the right direction. '' Call this number.'' Dean said.

'' Will do agent. Good luck out there.'' She said.

'' Right.''

 

\---

 

 Dean parked the impala just outside the entrance to the path. Looking into the forest, it was a wonder that anyone was able to track through the dense foliage there.

'' How the hell are we going to find the cabin in that?'' Sam asked.

'' We're going to try.'' Dean said. '' Look there.'' He pointed out a faint trail of sorts in the foliage.'' That must be what the good sheriff was talking about.'' Dean said.

'' Must be. Lets get going then.'' The two got out of the car to go around to the trunk. Dean grabbed the weapons duffel out, making sure it had everything they may need.

Flare guns, regular gun in case, Molotov cocktail, and knives just in case. They were ready to go. He pulled out a flashlight to toss to Sam, then he reached for his own. He slammed the trunk shut, and turned towards the woods.

'' Let's get going Sammy.'' Dean said.

'' Let's just hope that we're right.'' Sam said, following Dean into the woods. They started down the pathway into the forest, but what neither one of them saw was the two sets of eyes watching them as the two walked into the woods. They had plans, and neither one of the brothers was going to like what was in store for them in the days to come.


	3. Chapter 3

It was starting to get dark outside as the brothers walked along. An hour or so had passed ever since they departed from the car, and since then it had been getting darker. They had to resort to the beams of their flashlights to see ahead now as they walked along.

'' How much further you think?'' Sam asked.

'' Hard to say. This trails so windy that I wouldn't be surprised if we got lost.'' Dean said. '' We may need to turn back. If it is a wendigo then we may not last long out here.'' Dean added.

'' Let's try to go a little further at least.'' Sam said. '' We need to at least try to find this cabin the sheriff told us about. It will help in the end.''

'' Alright then bitch.'' Dean said.

'' Jerk.'' Sam shot back. The two continued to cover ground, searching all over with the beams from their flashlights to find this so called cabin. They didn't know exactly what to look for thanks to there being no photos of the place. Apparently people didn't care about the cabin after it was abandoned, and there weren't any photos they could find online. So they had to rely on their own eyes to hopefully spot this cabin before it was to dark for them to continue.

Just as the sun was disappearing over the horizon, Dean caught sight of what looked like a structure in the trees.

'' Sammy, over there.'' He pointed his beam over to the building. He saw Sam direct his eyes over to the area, and low and behold there was something there. With the combined beams of their flashlights they were able to make out the wooden walls of the house. It was right there like the sheriff had said.

'' Looks like we found it.'' Sam said.

'' Right, lets take a look then.'' Dean stepped off the path in the direction of the house, quickly followed by Sam as the two worked their way towards the house. Their senses were on high alert, ready for any attack from the wendigo. It was the perfect time for it to appear and catch them while their guard was down. It wouldn't be long before it figured out they were here.

When they reached the cabin they found a window off to the side that was at the perfect height for them to peer inside. Dean approached the glass first to shine his light inside to get a good look.

'' Can you see anything?'' Sam asked.

'' Not really.'' Dean said. '' I think the blinds are drawn or something. It's just black in there.'' He explained.

'' Maybe we can get in and check it out.'' Sam said.

'' Yeah, just what I was thinking. Come on.'' The two made their way around the house slowly to find where there could be a door. They kept their eyes open for said door, not knowing where it could be. After walking about halfway around from the window, they found what looked like an entrance. It was a door, but unlike any other doors this one was just a piece of wood with a handle. There was no décor, no window, in fact it didn't even look like it had been stained like the rest of the house. It was just a board of wood.

'' Dean, this has to have been put here recently.'' Sam said.

'' Agreed, it would've rotted away in the last few years if it was anything else.'' Dean said. He reached out to the door handle, turning it in his hand as he pushed the door inwards. It creaked with the movement, kicking up dust as it went inwards. The brothers shined their lights inside to find a long hallway branching off into what looked like four other rooms. '' Well, this isn't creepy at all.'' Dean mumbled.

'' No kidding.'' Sam said. He shined his flashlight on the ground to see if anything was there. There wasn't much, but what he did find sent alarm bells ringing in his head. '' Dean, look at the floor.'' Sam insisted.

'' What about it?'' Dean directed the flashlight beam down to the floor, and he found what it was Sam had. There was footprints in the dust there, but there was what looked to be drag marks as well.

'' From what the sheriff said there wasn't supposed to be anything in this cabin.'' Sam said.

'' You would be right Sammy, but she did say that those missing kids could've found there way in here.'' Dean reminded him. '' Lets get a good look around. If we don't find anything then we'll head back.''

'' Good idea.'' Sam said, stepping into the cabin.

'' I'll take this side of the house, you take the other. If you don't find anything then meet back here.'' Dean explained.

'' Right.'' The two split up, entering separate rooms of the house.

 

\---

 

Sam felt like he had drawn the short string on this one. He'd come up empty handed on the rooms he'd entered. No missing kids, no signs of a wendigo, not even any footprints like he'd found in the other room. No signs at all.

'' Did you at least find something Dean?'' Sam asked.

'' I take it you didn't find anything?''

'' No, I didn't.'' Sam answered.

'' Well, neither did I.'' Dean said. '' It's like what ever made those footprints isn't here anymore.'' Dean said.

'' Maybe it was the teens, but then the Weindigo or what ever attacked them dragged them off.'' Sam suggested.

'' That would explain the drag marks, but the footprints wouldn't look human if it had been the wendigo. Something else made those.'' Dean said.

'' But what exactly? That's the question.'' Sam said. He took one step in the direction of the door, and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a loud bang from further in the cabin. The brothers both spun around to face where the sound had come from, eyes searching for anything that could have caused it. '' Dean?'' Sam spoke up. Dean spun around to face Sam, holding a finger up to his lips to silence his brother. He motioned back towards the room, telling Sam that he was going to check it out. Sam merely nodded his head, and watched as Dean walked slowly towards the other room.

Dean moved fast towards the room as quietly as he could. Something had made that noise, and he had an idea about what it could've been. If his hunch was correct, then they may be in trouble. He turned down to look at all the rooms, checking quickly to make sure that they were empty. When he reached the last room where the sound must've come from he entered the room. The beam of his flashlight swung around the room to land on everything inside. He searched all over for the sound, and a moment later he found what looked like a large rock laying on top of broken glass. He brought the beam of light up to see where the glass had come from, and found it had come from a broken window. That window hadn't been broken when he'd checked this room before. Something had thrown that rock through the window, but the big question was what had done it.

'' Hey Sammy, I think I found what the noise was.'' Dean said, turning to leave the room.

He hadn't even spun all the way around when he noticed the two figures in the doorway.

One of them was clearly Sam, but there was a hand over his mouth, and a blade at his throat. Another man was standing behind him. He was about Dean's height, balding, and he had an angry look in his eyes.

'' Make one move, make even a single sound, and I'll kill your brother.'' He warned. Dean didn't dare move, his eyes still watching Sam. Why wasn't he trying to fight back? '' I know who you are. You're not leaving this place.'' He said.

'' Who are you?'' Dean asked. He saw the knife move just slightly, and Sam flinched in the mans arms. Dean saw a dark strand of something slip down his brothers neck.

The man had cut him.

Anger welled up inside of Dean, but he forced himself to stand still.

'' I'm someone that you're going to learn to obey if you want to survive the night.'' He said.

'' What do you mean?'' Dean demanded.

'' Didn't I say to be quiet?'' The man asked. The knife moved again, but instead of making a cut on Sam's neck the cut was delivered to his cheek. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to leave a trail of blood sliding down his face. '' Speak up again, and I'll put more cuts in him.'' The man warned. The man began to turn around to face the hall, and that's when Dean caught sight of the white zip tie pulled tightly around Sam's wrists. That's why he wasn't fighting back, he couldn't move his hands. '' You're going to walk down that hall, and into the first room on the right. If you run out the front door, turn back on me, or anything else then his throat is ripped open.'' The man warned. Dean wasn't going to get Sam killed here, so he obliged. He walked to the door, slipping past the two.

As he slipped past them he caught sight of Sam's face. His eyes were watching them, and they were filled with fear. He was downright terrified. Then again, Dean would be to if there was a knife at his throat and someone was threatening to kill him. Dean could only hope that he could figure out a plan and quick before the mans hand got twitchy and really did make a move on his little brother.

He walked down the hallway towards the first room. He went slowly, the mans eyes on his back the entire time. He wasn't playing around what so ever. Just who was this guy, and what did he want from them?

'' Get in there.'' He demanded. Dean felt a shove at his back as he stepped into the room, and when he did he spun around to face the man and Sam. '' Good, at least you can listen to directions. Maybe you'll survive this game unlike all the others.'' He said.

'' What?'' The man took his hands off of Sam as he shoved him forward. Dean caught hold of his brothers shoulders before he could fall forward, and he watched as the man shut the door with a loud bang. The two were plunged into pitch black darkness, leaving them no light at all to see.

'' Are you alright Sammy?'' Dean asked, his hands still gripping him by the shoulders.

'' Yeah.'' Sam answered. '' Dean, I think we're in trouble.''

'' You think?'' Dean said, reaching for his pocket knife. '' Where are your hands? I'll cut you free.'' Dean said.

'' He's not a monster Dean.'' Sam said. '' He's just a normal guy.''

'' We don't know that yet Sammy. He may be a shifter or a psychic for all we know.'' Dean reminded him. He found the zip tie after a moment, and he quickly cut Sam's hands free. '' If its not a wendigo taking these kids, then I bet that it was whoever that man was.'' Dean said.

'' He said he had a game.'' Sam said. '' What the hell did he mean by that?''

Something creaked around the brothers, and when it did both of them felt the floor beneath them shift.

'' Dean?''

'' Sam stay close.'' Dean said, reaching out to catch hold of his brothers arm. He didn't let go of Sam's arm as the floor shifted again, and as it did it gave way underneath of them. His grip on Sam's arm tightened as the two fell through the darkness.

 Dean couldn't tell how long they fell for, but he could tell when they hit the ground because he felt his head crack off the ground. He was knocked out cold with Sam landing hard beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a dull throbbing in the back of Dean's skull as he came to.

He was laying on his back, something damp and cold at his back seeping through his jacket. He could already feel a nasty bump starting to form on the back of his head, but he didn't think he had a concussion. He began to go over his own injuries, trying to get a good idea what may be hurt. Moving his legs told him that they were alright, and his arms were the same way. His back was hurting pretty bad, but he could bet that it was from the fall. If something was cracked or broken then he would've felt it the second he started moving.

He heard a groan coming from his right, and when he looked over he found Sam starting to push his way off the ground. The poor kid had landed on his stomach, and Dean could already see the darkening bruise on his temple from where he must have hit his head off the ground.

'' You alright Sammy?'' Dean asked, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He felt the ground give just a little under his hand. It felt like dirt to his hands, and it was pretty damp like it had rained. Was there water nearby?..... Actually, better question, where were they?

'' I'm fine.'' Sam said. He rubbed at his temple, his hand coming away with a smear of blood. He must have gotten a cut there when he fell. '' Where the hell are we?'' Sam asked, looking over to Dean. Dean let his eyes stray to their surroundings.

'' Honestly, I have no idea.'' Dean said. He began to push up to his feet. He was slightly unsteady, but after a moment he had his balance. '' We fell through the floor up in that cabin. I'd say they made some sort of tunnel that we fell in.'' Dean said.

'' A tunnel that leads where?'' Sam questioned.

Something flashed above their heads which blinded the hunters for a moment. When the blindness subsided they found themselves staring down a long tunnel lit by small lights that lined the ceiling. It seemed to stretch out forever ahead of them, seemingly without an ending.

'' What the hell?'' Dean mumbled. Something made a noise above their heads, and soon a deep voice filled the brothers ears.

_Hello little mice. We're going to play a little game tonight._

'' What the hell?'' Sam mumbled.

'' What do you want from us?'' Dean demanded.

_Relax Dean. I know that you get very impatient. You'll find out soon enough._

'' He knows our names.'' Sam mumbled.

_I know a lot more then just your names Sam. Soooo much more, which you will learn soon enough tonight. Now lets go play a game, shall we?_

The brothers eyed each other. Dean had been right. They were more then just regular people. Something else was going on here, but what it was was the big question here. What ever it was had made both of them realize that they were in for a rough time.

Something green flashed behind Sam, and he spun around to find the green light pointing down the tunnel.

_Follow the green light, and let the game begin._

The voice fell silent, leaving the brothers alone in the tunnel.

'' What the hell does this guy want from us?'' Sam mumbled.

'' He wants to mess with us.'' Dean said. '' I think I have a feeling that this is what's been happening to all those kids.'' he mumbled.

'' So then we follow the lights?'' Sam asked.

'' You got any other ideas Sammy? I'm all ears if you do.'' Dean said. When Sam didn't say anything Dena turned down the hallway. '' Let's get this over with. We need to find a way out of here.'' Dean said. He began to walk down the hall with Sam on his tail.

'' I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing.'' Sam mumbled.

'' I know Sammy..... Me to.'' The tunnel seemed to stretch on forever as the green light flashed beside their heads. It was actually starting to give Dean a headache. He would've liked to shoot the light, however all his weapons had been taken. Even the pocket knife that he'd used to cut Sam free of the zip tie before had been taken. He could bet that if he asked Sam then he would also be missing his knife to.

'' Look there.'' Sam spoke up, pointing ahead of them. Dean took a quick look ahead of them, and found there to be a door at the end of the tunnel. It was made of metal, and from here neither one of them could see if there was a handle or anything to open it with. It looked pretty heavy to open, and the brothers had a sinking feeling about what could possible be on the other side.

'' Looks like we reached the end of the tunnel.'' Dean mumbled. '' Now where the hell is the door handle?'' They reached the door a moment later, both of them taking note of the absence of a handle.

_You boys are strong enough to open it. Just break down the door like you always do._

Dean glanced over to Sam who looked just as confused as he did.

'' Why don't you just show your face dammit.'' Dean called out. You're a coward for doing this you know.''

_Very well then, how about I make you open it._

Something behind the brothers made a loud banging sound. The two spun around to investigate only to find a large section of the wall about thirty feet into the tunnel had fallen away. They waited for a moment to see what would come out, and when it did step out both brothers quickly realized that they were in trouble.

The creature stood at about half their height. It walked on all fours and was covered in all black and long fur. Sam took a step back as the creatures snarled at them, its teeth dripping with saliva and foam. If the brothers looked closely they could see that there was blood on its paws and in its teeth.

_Either you open that door, or little fiddo here will rip you both to shreds. He hasn't eaten much in the last few days, and he's starving. To finally have a meal after so long would be great for him. He would love to eat you both. Have fun._

A loud whistle sounded out above them, and when it did the dog barked loudly at the brothers. Then it began to run towards the brothers at full speed.

'' Sammy the door!'' Dean snapped. They both put all their strength into trying to get the door open. The metal was slowly moving, but it wasn't moving fast enough. Dean glanced behind him just once to try and see where the dog was, and realized that it was almost on top of them already.

'' Dean!''

'' Keep pushing.'' Dean said, pulling back from the door. Sam felt the door jerk when he pulled away, but he stood his ground as he continued to push it. He turned his head to see what was going on, and saw that the dog was almost on top of Dean. He forced himself to turn his head back to the door as he continued to push the door.

'' Hey! Come and get me!'' Dean shouted. The dog lunged at him, its mouth open wide to bite down hard onto something. Dean, in an attempt to stop the dog, quickly pulled his jacket off. He thrust it forward, shoving it into the creatures mouth. The dog still landed on him, forcing Dean down onto his back. The dog was desperately trying to get the jacket out of its mouth, but Dean kept shoving it inside. He shoved the dog off of him, and when it lunged at him again he quickly punched it in the head. The dog stumbled back for a moment, and it didn't move to come back at him. Dean took the quick chance to turn back towards Sam.

'' Go, go!'' He snapped. The door was open enough for them to slip through. He shoved Sam inside, hearing him hit the ground hard. He quickly followed suit, his head turning to find the dog lunging for the door. He slammed it shut once he was inside, and he felt the thud of the dog slamming into the metal head first. He listened closely to hear the dog whimper before it appeared to walk away. Dean let out a sigh of relief as he pressed his back to the door.

'' You alright Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' Just peachy.'' Sam answered. He pushed to his feet. '' What about you?'' He asked.

'' I'm great.'' Dean said. '' Almost got my head ripped off by a dog, but I'm great.'' Dean pushed off the door to glance around the room they were in now. There wasn't much to is. There were two doors against the wall that Dean was facing. These ones actually had handles, so he hoped they would actually open the way they're supposed to. '' What the hell do they want now?'' Dean mumbled.

_Pick a door. One leads further into the maze, another leads to danger._

'' Just tell us what you want you bastard!'' Dean yelled.

_I want you to choose a door, or I'll send my partner in to finish you now. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to do it._

Dean eyed Sam for a moment.

_You have ten second to choose a door before I send him in._

'' Alright then you bastard.'' Dean mumbled. He walked over to one of the doors.

'' Are you sure about this Dean?'' Sam asked.

'' Trust me Sammy.'' Dean said. He went for the door on the left, gripping the cold handle in his hand. He went to open it up, the hinges creaking as he did. It was to dark to tell what could be inside, but he bet it was the same for the other room to. They would just have to try. '' Come on Sammy.'' Dean said. The two stepped through the door, and Dean let it shut behind him when Sam had gotten through. He took a few steps forward, and as he did he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

They weren't alone.

'' Sammy stay close.'' Dean said. He glanced towards where Sam had been standing, but his brother was gone. '' Sammy?'' Dean's eyes whipped around to fund Sam. Where the hell had he gone. '' Sam!''

_You chose wrong._

The lights flashed on again, and Dean saw movement to his right. When he looked over he found Sam, but just like in the cabin he found his brother being restrained by another man.

The man was dressed as a clown.

_Now you both will be killed by your biggest fears._

He saw Sam's eyes shoot to him, and they were overflowing with terror. Dean couldn't wish more then ever to have his gun, or even his knife, back.


	5. Chapter 5

_You're both going to be killed by your biggest fears._

Dean watched as the man dressed in the clown suit slowly reached back to a pocket in the baggy pants he was wearing. When his hand came back he was holding a large knife.

'' Sammy, it's going to be alright.'' Dean said. He saw Sam try to nod his head in the clowns grasp, but the clowns hold grew tighter as his hand moved from Sam's mouth to grab him in a head lock. The clown didn't say a word as he began to walk further into the room with Sam still in his grasp. '' I'm going to get you out of here.'' Dean promised.

'' He's not going anywhere.'' The clown spoke. Sam's eyes clamped shut, and Dean saw that he was fighting not to flip shit as he was forced to step back with the clown. Dean noticed that there was something off about the clowns voice. It sounded more mechanical, almost like one of those computer calls some people get. Who the hell was this? '' He will die, and then it will be your turn.''

'' No one's dying but you.'' Dean said. The clown held the knife up, setting the tip of it on Sam's chest. '' Just let him go.''

'' No.'' The clowns steps seemed to falter for a moment, and when they did the knife moved. It didn't cut Sam, but he saw the blade slice a hole in his brothers shirt. That told Dean that the blade was pretty sharp.

'' Sammy.'' Dean wracked his head for something he could use to get Sam free from the clown. He delved deep down, which sparked a memory from when they'd been in a similar situation as kids. '' Remember what I told you last time that this happened?'' Dean asked. Sam nodded his head only for the clown to tighten its grip on Sam's neck. He heard his brother choke from the pressure, telling Dean that it was becoming harder for him to breath. '' Do what you have to do.'' Dean said. He saw a spark in Sam's eyes, and in a blur of motion Sam's arms came up.

'' No.'' The clown tried to restrict Sam's movements, and managed to succeed at first. However, that was what Dean needed the clown to do. He'd been distracted, and had not been able to see Dean run towards him when he'd been trying to stop Sam's movements.

In a clashing of bodies, Dean tackled the clown while also tackling his brother in the process. The three crashed to the ground. The clowns grip on Sam fell away, and Dean saw his brother clamber away as fast as he could. He saw Sam press himself into the wall, his hands shaking and his breathing fast as he watched the fight continue on the floor.

'' You will never win. You both will die.'' The clown said. Dean heard a clatter on the floor as he pushed to his knees. When he looked up to see what it was he found the clowns knife sitting a few feet away from him. The clown was lunging for it, but he was farther away then Dean was. With one long lunge towards it, Dean had the silver blade in his hands. He rounded on the clown to strike it, aiming for the persons heart. The knife missed sadly, but he still sent a chilling, and bone crunching blow to his shoulder. The clown howled in pain as he pushed Dean back. He landed hard, and his eyes flew up to the clown. The thing merely looked down at the blade in its shoulder, and as if it didn't feel a thing it reached for the blade and pulled it out. Its blood dripped from the blade, and a cynical smile spread over its face as he ran forward. However, Dean quickly realized that he wasn't heading for himself, but he was headed straight towards Sam.

'' NO!'' Dean shoved to his feat as he began to run toward his brother. He saw Sam's eyes wide in fear as he pressed back farther into the wall. The clown was mere feet from him now with the blade held high. He saw the blade come down near Sam, and panic seized him as he saw Sam throw himself to the side. There was blood on is arm from a long slash the clown had put there. He was scrambling to get away from him, and for a moment Dean feared that the clown was out of his reach. However, he proved himself wrong as he reached out in anger to grab the clown by his shoulders. He threw the clown back away from Sam to put himself between his brother and the clown. However the clown was able to get his own lick in before he went back. He sliced into Dean's side, making a large cut there. Dean placed a hand to it in pain, but his eyes were still on the clown.

The clown tried to spin around to face them, but when he did the stumbled over his own two feet. The next thing they knew he was falling face first. The knife was blade up, and the clown fell right on it when he hit the ground. The brothers saw the body stutter for a moment, and then it fell still.

Dean, wanting to make sure that he was actually dead, walked towards the clown at a slow pace. He could hear Sam's harsh breathing behind him starting to slow down, but he knew that it would be awhile still before it was back to normal. Dean, not bothering to be gentle, kicked the clown over to lay on his back. As he did this the mask that had been on the clowns face fell away into the pool of blood that had formed there. The blade was sticking out of his chest covered in his own blood. He was clearly dead, so Dean looked towards the face of the man who had tried to kill his little brother. When he saw it he felt sick to his stomach.

'' Oh god.'' Dean mumbled.

'' W-what?'' Sam stuttered. Dean turned back to his brother who was still cradling his arm against his chest. His injury wasn't to bad, but it was still bleeding a good deal. Dean then turned his eyes back towards the dead clown at his feat.

Or should he say that it was Adam.

 '' Dean, what is it?'' Sam asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

'' It's..... The.... This is one of those teens that went missing Sammy.'' Dean said.

'' What?'' Dean saw Sam walk over after a moment, but he didn't walk up to his side. Even with the mask gone Sam still refused to go much closer than a few feet. He saw Sam take one look at the clowns face, and his own melted into horror.

'' How.... How did they.....''

'' I don't know Sammy.'' Dean said. '' I just don't know.'' Dean stepped away from the body to face his brother. Sam looked almost ready to break down. '' Come on Sammy.'' Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders, and directed him away from the body. He couldn't blame Sam for being so freaked out. He knew just as well as anyone else who knew them that Sam was terrified of clowns. They even creep Dean out from time to time, and this one had taken the cake. This clown had been one of the kids that they were supposed to be saving, and he'd just gone and killed him. He felt guilty, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was getting Sam to calm down, but first he had to check something. He had an idea about what must've happened to the kid.

'' Wait here Sammy.'' Dean said.

'' What are you going to do?'' Sam asked, leaning into the wall.

'' I think I may know what's going on here.'' Dean said. '' But there's something I have to check first.'' He saw Sam nod his head, and then Dean turned back to the body. He knelt beside it, first reaching for the knife in its chest. He pulled the blade free, setting it on the ground beside him. They would need a weapon if they were going to make it through this. Then he reached down to the front of the costume. He grabbed where the knife had made a hole in the suit, and he began to pull hard at it. The fabric ripped like it was plastic, and that gave Dean the clue that he needed to understand what had happened to this kid. '' I was right.'' Dean mumbled.

'' Right about what?'' He heard Sam ask.

'' There's a hastily stitched up seam in his chest.'' Dean said. '' I think someone's used voodoo magic to turn him into a puppet or sorts. I saw it one other time with dad about a year ago, and it wasn't good. This kind of magic is some dark stuff.'' Dean explained. Some of the stitches had popped from where the clown had been stabbed. Dean took the knife and carefully cut the rest free. He used the tip of the blade to pull the skin back, and just as he'd suspected something was missing from the kids chest. The kids heart was gone. '' Just as I thought. This guy is a witch.'' Dean mumbled.

He felt something brush against his shoulder.

'' Sammy I told you to stay at the wall.'' Dean said.

'' It's not me Dean.'' He heard Sam say. Dean's eyes went wide for a moment as he turned back to see what it was that had touched him.

 He saw the face of the man who had held Sam hostage back in the cabin, and the next thing he knew his body was falling to the floor. Just before his vision went dark he saw Sam hit the floor as well, and the man was walking towards him.

'' N-no.'' Dean whispered. He tried to reach out to Sam, but all the strength in his body fled him as he fell into darkness.

 

\---

 

 When Dean woke up again he was in some sort of a cell.

His vision was pretty blurry, but he was able to see the bars around him. The cell was pretty large, but what wasn't in the cell was another body.

Where was Sam?

That thought had Dean shooting up off the floor. Where the hell was his brother at?

'' Sammy.'' Dean called out, eyes searching the cell. He'd been right before, Sam wasn't even in here at all. '' Sam!'' Dean pushed up towards the bars, searching the area for any other people. There was another cell of sorts there, and when he looked closely he could see another body laying in there. '' Sammy?'' Dean called out. '' Sammy is that you?'' Dean asked. He saw the figure move just slightly, and then he found hazel eyes staring back at him. '' Sammy?''

'' Dean.'' He saw Sam shoot up off the floor, and he crawled towards the bars on his cell. '' What the hell's going on?'' Sam asked.

'' I don't know. That guy knocked us out, and then I woke up in here.'' Dean said. '' I don't know where we are.''

'' That guy, it was the same man from the cabin.'' Sam said.

'' I know. Kind of hard to miss the shining head he has.'' Dean said. '' What the hell is this asshole up to? He was toying with us, and now we're locked in cells. It's like he can't decide how he wants to mess with us.'' Dean said.

'' Maybe this is his game Dean.'' Sam stated.

'' What do you mean by that?''

'' He may be doing this to discourage us. Make us give in to what he wants from us, and then he takes his prizes.'' Sam said. '' I think that's how he got to the others.''

'' You mean Adam.'' Dean said.

'' He must've done the same thing. Broken him somehow to get exactly what he wanted from the kid.'' Sam explained. '' I think that we're going to be next.''

'' You would be right about that.'' Dean said. '' See if you can find a way out. We're getting out of this place alive.'' Dean said.

'' Right.''

With that the two Winchesters set to work on looking for a way out of there cells. They had to get free, and find the man who had been doing this to these teens. It was clear to both of them now that he was the one taking them. It wasn't a wendigo, not a werewolf, it was a crazy man who likes to play mind games with his captives. Dean wanted to kill him more then anything for just this, but after sending a dog after them, holding his brother hostage, and threatening them, he'd been pushed way past that. This guy was going to pay severely. Until then, he would have to find a way free to get out of here and find him.


	6. Chapter 6

'' You find anything yet Sammy?'' Dean asked, glancing back to his brothers cell. He saw Sam's face appear between the bars of the cell. His face was covered with disappointment.

'' No.'' Sam said, his voice sounding disappointed. '' There's nothing in here. No vents to crawl through, no ties or anything to get the lock, no nothing. We're just trapped here.'' Sam said, sitting back.

'' So then we're stuck.'' Dean said. '' This is exactly what he wanted from us like you said. He want's to discourage us until we give in to what he wants. We can't give in Sammy.'' Dean said.

'' I know, but.....'' Sam fell silent.

'' But what Sam?'' Dean asked. '' We can't give in to what he wants. We'll only just get ourselves hurt.'' Dean reminded him.

'' I know we would, but it may be our best bet to get out of these cells.'' Sam said. '' If one of us gives in then maybe we can snag the key and come back for the other.'' Dean was about to argue what Sam had said, but then it dawned on him. Sam was right. Maybe the best way out was to actually give in to what they wanted. If at least one of them did this then they could get the keys and return for the other. Dean wasn't sure how it would really play out, but he hoped it would work.

'' Ok then Sammy. I'll do it then.'' Dean said.

'' Dean you're hurt worse then I am.'' Sam said. '' If you go out there and you get caught then you may get yourself killed.'' Dean's eyes strayed down to his side where blood had soaked through his shirt. The clown had gotten in a good lick, but the wound wasn't bleeding anymore. However, to much moving around could change that.

'' I'll be fine Sam.'' Dean said. '' It doesn't even hurt anymore, and its not bleeding.'' He shot back.

'' That can change Dean.'' Sam said. '' Anything can change at this poi-'' Sam fell silent as the sound of creaking metal filled their ears. Both heads spun towards the sound, eyes watching in anticipation for what was going to come. A moment passed with the sound of echoing footsteps coming towards them. When that time was up there was a man stepping into their vision. It wasn't the bald man that they'd seen before. This one looked to be almost the same age as Adam, telling the brothers that it had to be another one of the kids that had gone missing. The kid had long blonde hair that hung over his shoulders, and he was pretty short for his age. Much shorter then either one of the brothers stood.

'' Who are you?'' Sam asked. The blonde looked down to Sam, his blue eyes piercing and blank at the same time.

'' I have orders from the maker.'' He spoke in that robot tone just like Adam had. He was under that mans spell to. '' I am to separate you both.'' He said. 

'' Nice trying. You won't get very far.'' Dean mocked. The blonde turned towards Dean, those piercing eyes finding him after a moment to stare him down. The blonde turned back towards Sam cell, his hand moving towards his pocket.

'' He wants him to return to the game.'' The blonde spoke.

'' What?'' Dean pressed against the bars, watching as the kid pulled out a set of keys. They clanked in his hands as he stepped up to the cell door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam pushing back against the wall in his cell. His own eyes shot towards Dean, and he could see that Sam was just as worried as he felt. '' No.'' Dean called out. He heard the door to Sam's cell open up with a creek, and that's when Dean acted.

Like hell was he letting them put Sam back into that hellhole game.

'' Take me.'' Dean called out. The blonde turned back to face Dean, the cell door he had opened slowly closing with a clank of metal.

'' The maker wants him.'' The blonde said.

'' I don't care what your maker or whoever the hell he is wants. Take me instead, just don't touch my brother.'' Dean said.

'' Dean no.'' He heard Sam call out. The blonde approached his cell with the keys still in his hands.

'' The maker will not be pleased.'' The blonde said. He turned back to face Sam. '' He will take you later. He will deal with you first.'' The blonde opened the door to Dean's cell, and stepped inside.

'' Dean don't do this.'' Sam called out again. Sam watched as the blonde grabbed Dean by his flannel shirt to force him to his feet. '' Dean.'' The blonde walked Dean out of his cell, and began to direct him down the hall to where he'd come from. '' Don't take him. Dean!''

'' It'll be alright Sammy. I'll be back soon.'' Dean said.

'' Don't take him, no!'' Sam watched as the blonde walked Dean out of the cell block, leaving Sam all alone with his thoughts.

Sam had a terrible feeling that that was going to be the last time he would ever see his brother alive.

 

\---

 

Dean felt like he'd been walking forever before the blonde at his side finally pulled him to a stop.

'' Go inside.'' He demanded.

'' Inside what, there's nothing here.'' Dean said. The blondes face didn't change as he shoved Dean forward.

'' Go inside, or he'll become angry.'' The blonde warned. Dean caved at that, turning back towards the darkness before him. He walked into it, his mind wandering on what could possibly be on the other side. He wasn't quite sure what it could be, but he had a bad feeling about it no matter what he told himself.

A minute of walking passed by, and Dean still hadn't found what he was supposed to be looking for. He was starting to think that he'd been lead into a trap, but then he heard a voice over head.

_You took your brothers place for tonight's game. I'm quite surprised._

'' You know nothing. No one touches my brother.'' Dean said. '' What the hell do you want from me?'' Dean demanded, stopping right where he stood in the utter darkness.

_You should know that just because you took your brothers place doesn't mean that he's out of the woods yet._

'' What?''

_There will be a test for him as well, but he won't ever see it coming. It's only a matter of time now before his new path in this game starts, and there's nothing that you can do to stop this. He'll share in your fate sooner or later._

'' If you lay a single hand on my little brother you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I will end you.'' Dean said.

_'' I know you would, and that's why you will never find me.''_

Some sort of light came on above Deans head which allowed him to see a large metal door to his right.

_'' Enter through that door, and let the game start.''_

Dean hesitated at first, ready to run back to get to his brother. However, when he durned back to see the hall he'd walked down he found the blonde puppet standing there blocking the path. There was nothing he could do to get back to Sam, unless he wanted to get himself killed in the process. So he turned towards the door to find what was on the other side.

It opened pretty easily, and on the other side was nothing but darkness. It was impossible to see where he was going when he stepped inside. It wasn't until the door closed behind him with a bang that a single light turned on above him. It was shaking slightly as if something had moved it.

'' What the hell do you want me to do now you bastard!?'' Dean called out, arms held out in defeat. He wanted this to be over with, and to get Sam and leave this god awful place. This was just too much for them to be dealing with after their last hunt.

_Just walk down this hall, however I must warn you._

Something moved fast off to the side of his head making a breeze.

_You don't want to anger the creature in there with you._

Dean glanced around himself as he felt the breeze return on his back. What the hell was in here with him?

'' What the hell is in here?'' Dean demanded.

_Why, you should know. After all you were attacked by one before._

Dean saw the creatures sweep down into the light, and when he did he saw what appeared to be a large bird land on the floor before him. Dean immediately recognized the bird, and he also realized just how much trouble he may be in.

The bird was a red tailed hawk, and Dean knew from experience that these birds weren't very friendly. He'd been attacked by one when hunting with his dad a few years ago, and it had left him with a new scar across his shoulder blades. These birds could leave a mark, and if you encountered one in close quarters it could be possible that they could kill you. Seeing that the man had managed to get one of them inside this hall with him, Dean felt that he didn't have much of a chance of getting out of this one in one piece.

He knew he would have to move slowly to get past the bird, but even then the bird could still go after him. Looking down the hall told him that he had to move about twenty feet or so before he would reach the door and some form of safety. There was no other way out, and Dean knew that if he screwed up then Sam would likely be next to face this thing. He had to get through this alive. So, moving as slowly as he could, he began to take his first steps.

At first the bird didn't move much. It had cocked its head towards him, its beady eyes watching him the same way that blonde kids had. It was rather unnerving to Dean, but in the end it didn't matter. As long as the bird wasn't flying towards him then he was alright. Dean took a few more steps towards the door, confident that the bird wasn't going to do anything at this point.

He was quickly proven wrong when a loud whistle sounded out from above him.

Behind him he heard the bird give off a loud crow, and then he heard the sound of wings beating to lift it off the ground. It was coming towards him. Dean didn't even have to look back to know he was in trouble. Instead he took off running towards the door.

'' This day can't get any worse.'' He muttered as he ran.

He reached the door after a moment or so, and when he did he wrenched it open. The bird was less than a foot behind him now. Just as he was stepping through the door the birds talons wrapped around one of his arms. He felt the claws dig deep into his skin, tearing at his flesh as he instinctively reached to rip it off of himself. The bird didn't relent, continuing its attack by biting at his other hand. It got a good lick in, cutting the palm of Dean's hand open. That didn't stop Dean from managing to grab the bird by the neck to pull it off of him. He threw the bird back, and slammed the door shut.

'' Dammit.'' Dean mumbled. He leaned against the door as his eyes drifted down to his injuries. There were deep gashed in his arm that would need some stitches, and the one in his palm would need some wrapping at least. Great, just great.

_Looks like you managed to survive that. Good, very good._

Anger welled up inside of Dean as he pushed off the door.

'' Just come out here and face me you bastard!'' Dean yelled. '' You're a coward!''

_You'll face me if you survive my game. Now, proceed to the next challenge._

Dean huffed, his eyes finding the lit door a few feet away from him a moment later. He didn't have another choice about it. As he walked towards the door he ripped off a piece of his flannel to wrap around his arm, and a second for his palm. He entered the door with no idea of what he was going to face on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam wasn't sure how long ago that blonde had come to take Dean away from the cell block.

He had no way to tell time aside from the light that kept flickering above his head. It was driving him insane, but what was driving him even more insane then that was actually the fact that he didn't know what was happening with Dean.

That man had come to get him, not Dean, and Dean had taken his place while he was hurt. All Sam had was a cut in his arm that wasn't even that deep. Dean's side had been sliced open. Sam wasn't sure how deep it was, but he did know that Dean had been hiding how bad it really was. He always seemed to do that at the worst times.

After what felt like hours Sam found himself pacing the floor of his cell, walking back and forth to try and rid of the growing fear in his chest.

What if Dean got severely hurt out there? What if he didn't come back? What if he got killed?

Those questions were weighing heavily on Sam's chest, and the tension and fear kept growing more. If he lost Dean now....... He didn't think he could bear it. He had barely kept it together when his girlfriend had been killed by the demon, and if Dean were to die here then there was no way Sam would be able to hold himself together. He would fall apart.

The sound of creeping metal caught his attention, and he stopped his pacing to walk up to the bars of his cell. He didn't see anything at first, just like before, but he could still hear footsteps. There was another sound as well, but this wasn't something he expected to hear. It sounded like someone was fighting for control, and he could hear harsh sobbing. It sounded like a girl, but Sam couldn't be sure. A moment later the footsteps reached his cell, and he found the blonde boy from before walking towards the cell that Dean had been in. Behind him stood another person, this one a girl, and she looked downright terrified.

She had long black hair that reached to her waist. She was wearing a torn light blue summer dress and gladiator style sandals. There was makeup running down her face, and she was watching the blonde kid with terrified dark eyes.

'' Please, what have you done with Adam? Why did you stop me there?'' She begged. The blonde kid grabbed her hard by the arm as he opened the door to her cell. '' Please, I need to see him. Is he even alive?'' She begged. The blonde held the metal door open as he shoved the girl inside. Sam flinched when he heard her hit the ground hard. He hoped that she wasn't hurt.

'' Leave her alone.'' Sam called out. The blonde turned to face Sam with that same blank stare form before. He approached the cell door where Sam was standing, and he held up what looked like a police baton. He hit the bars hard, and Sam backed away from them to avoid any further anger from the blonde. His eyes seemed to grow in anger for a moment as they watched Sam, and then he simply turned and left the room. Sam waited for the sound of his footsteps to fall silent, and for the metal door to close, before he approached the bars again. He could just see the girl through them, and she was curled up on her side with her back to him. He could see her shaking hard as she sobbed on the floor. She was clearly scared, and Sam just wanted to make her feel safe. Even in a situation that seemed hopeless, he had to at least give it a try.

'' Are you alright?'' Sam asked. He watched as the girl turned back to face him. He could clearly see the makeup running on her face, and her puffy red eyes. She sniffed loudly, raising one of her hands to wipe at her face. Sam slid down to rest on his knees, but he didn't take his eyes off her.

'' I'm fine.'' She said. Sam could tell that she wasn't. It was in her voice. He could tell that she wasn't going to be alright. '' Who are you?'' She asked.

'' My name is Sam. What's yours?'' He asked.

'' My names Lea.'' She said. Something clicked in Sam's head. He had heard that name before.

'' You wouldn't happen to be Lea Sanders would you?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah, that's me.'' She said. '' Why do you ask?''

'' Well. My brother and I, we had come out here looking for you and your friend.'' Sam said. '' Guess we found you.'' He mumbled.

'' Did you see Adam?'' She asked, her voice peaking with curiosity. '' I haven't seen him since we reached that cabin. We were in that first room, and then the floor fell away. When I woke up he was gone and I was all alone.'' She explained. Sam had to bite his lip to keep from blurting out what had happened. Should he even tell her about what had happened to her friend? '' Tell me, did you see him?'' She asked again. Sam let out a sigh as he leaned his head against the bars. He had to tell her.

'' We did find your friend.'' Sam started. '' But he was different.''

'' Different how?'' Lea asked.

'' He was uh..... He was brainwashed I guess. He attacked my brother and I. When Dean pushed him back to get him off of me he stumbled and fell on the blade that he was using...... There was no saving him, I'm so sorry.'' Sam watched the girls head drop. One of her hands came up to her mouth as a harsh sob shook her shoulders. She looked almost ready to scream now, her face turning red as she looked back up towards Sam. Tears were streaming like rivers down her face as she continued to sob.

'' Did he..... Was he forced to do this?'' She asked. '' What he forced to attack you?''

'' What ever that man did to him made him attack us. I'm afraid that this wasn't the friend you knew when we ran into him. That man changed him, and there was no going back.'' Sam knew that he wasn't lying about it, but he was leaving out a huge chunk of what had actually happened. Especially when that was the fact that her boyfriend had had his heart ripped out by a witch only to be turned into a puppet. It made him feel bad, but in the end he knew it would be easier for her to understand.

'' Did he die quickly?'' She asked.

'' Yes. He was dead in under a minute, he didn't suffer.'' Sam assured her. He saw her shoulders sag as she leaned against the bars. She was wiping at her face to try and rid of the tears. It wasn't working very well since more were falling, and she was still sobbing.

'' Why is he doing this to us?'' She asked, quickly changing the subject.

'' I don't know.'' Sam said. '' We came out here thinking that you both were lost in the woods, and then we fell into that room.'' He explained.

'' He told me that I was playing a game.... What kind of games is being chased by a dog? That thing almost killed me.'' She said.

'' I know, it almost got my brother and I to.'' Sam said.

'' Where is your brother?'' Lea asked.

'' They took him away awhile ago.'' Sam said. '' I don't know what they did to him, but I only hope that he's alright.''

'' If they did what you said to Adam, I would bet they've done the same to him.'' Lea said.

'' Dean is a lot stronger then you would think. He will be just fine.'' Sam lowered his voice. '' He just has to be.''

'' We have to get out of here.'' Sam looked back up to Lea. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling rapidly. '' We have to escape. He's going to kill us if we don't get out.'' She was panicking, her breath speeding up more.

'' Lea, you need to calm down.'' Sam warned. '' We can get out of here, just....'' Sam fell silent when he realized that he was still left without a way to get out of his own cell, let alone help Lea get out as well. What was he going to do? He looked up towards Lea for a moment, and noticed that her head was bowed. He also took notice of a small bobby pin resting in her hair. In fact, she had a few of those holding her hair back. Sam felt that they had hope once again. He could get out of the cell. '' Lea?''

'' What is it?'' She asked, her breath still coming out quick.

'' Give me one of your bobby pins.'' Sam said.

'' What?''

'' Your bobby pins.'' Sam said. '' I can pick the lock, but I need one of those first.'' Sam said. Lea only nodded her head, and Sam saw her reaching up for the small pin. One of them came free, letting a small piece of hair fall into her eyes as she stuck her arm through the bars. Sam stuck his own through the bars to try and reach it. However, he was unable to reach it at this length. '' Throw it, quickly, before the guard comes back.'' Sam said. Lea nodded her heads again, and threw the pin. It landed only a few feet away from Sam, but it was within reach of him. He quickly picked up the pin, and pulled his arm back into his cell. He could see Lea watching him work out of the corner of his eyes, her own watching as he broke the pin in half and bent it to the shape he needed. He got onto his knees, getting close to the lock on the door as he stuck his hands through the bars to stick the make shift pick inside.

Sam worked as fast as he could, his eyes scanning for any signs of the guard returning. It took him a little over a minute to get the lock to click, and then he was able to push the door to his cell open. He didn't waste a second in going to Lea's cell, and falling to a knee to get to the lock.

'' Hurry. He'll find out if we don't.'' Lea said.

'' I know.'' Sam said. '' Just give me another minute and-'' Something metal creaked farther down the hall, and Sam's head whipped to the side to find the blonde kid stepping through the door. His eyes quickly found Sam, and they filled with rage as he began to run down the hall towards him.

'' STOP NOW!'' The blonde yelled in that robot like voice. Sam turned his eyes back to the lock, working faster to free the lock. It finally gave way, but the blonde had reached him just as he managed it. He felt hands at his back pulling him away from the door. The blonde managed to pin Sam to the ground practically sitting on his chest as he straddled him. Sam fought back as hard as he could, one of his hands swinging up to land a hard punch to the kids eye. The kid didn't budge, and he instead landed one to Sam's own face. Another blow came a moment later, followed by one Sam delivered. He then grabbed ahold of the blondes shirt, and flung him to the side. The motion managed to get the blonde off of him, and he got the upper hand. He landed two more hard punches to the kids head, and then he stopped moving. He'd managed to knock him out cold.

'' Oh my god.'' Sam turned to find Lea watching from the now closed door of her cell. She must've closed it after she had gotten out. '' Is he dead?'' She asked.

'' No, just knocked out.'' Sam said. He glanced back towards the door. '' We better hurry. More may be on the way. We don't have much time.'' Sam grabbed Lea's hand, leading the girl down the hall towards the large metal door.

It was time to go find Dean and get the hell out of this hellhole.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had been walking what felt like the longest hallway he'd ever encountered. The hall seemed to stretch on forever, winding and curving in all sorts of directions. For awhile he began to believe that he was literally going in circles, but he was able to debunk this.

_Has my little mouse become discouraged yet?_

'' Where the hell am I going?'' Dean demanded.

_Keep walking. It's only another few feet._

Dean didn't want to take his word for it, but in the end he did. He was right. After walking a few more feet through the hall he found another door. The light above it was flickering, casting an ominous glow across the area. Dean reached to open the door, the metal hinges creaking as it pushed inwards. He walked inside, the door shutting with a slam like all the others had. when it shut with a loud bang the lights flashed on, and he found himself facing some sort of control board. Only it was the strangest sort of control board he had ever laid eyes on.

There was a small panel sitting bellow a few screens that were filled with static. The panel contained a few switches and buttons that were arranged at random. Some of the buttons had some sort of writing on it, but said writing appeared to be in Chinese. He couldn't read the symbols being used.  What was all of this for?

_Walk up to the panel Dean, its time for the next section of the game to begin._

Dean began to walk towards the panel, and as he did the screens all turned black.

All, but one at the far right.

This screen showed a picture of the jail cells that he had been in awhile before, except something was missing. His brother was supposed to be in one of those cells, but all of them were shown to be empty.

'' What the hell?'' He mumbled. Ha Sam managed to get out of his cell somehow, or had this man taken him out of the cell?

_Looks like little brother has escaped his cell._

'' What did you do to my brother?'' Dean demanded. Another screen turned on towards the left, and when it did it showed Dean exactly what he wanted to know about his brothers whereabouts.

The picture was of a small room. It was currently empty, but that changed a few seconds later when a door just out of shot opened up. Dean saw it swing into view, and out popped none other than Sam. There was another girl with him, and judging by her age Dean bet that the girl was Lea, one of the missing teens. So one of them had survived after all.

'' What is this? What's going on?'' Dean demanded.

_Don't you see, you get to decide their fate._

'' What?''

_There are three doors ahead of this room. One lets in a guard with a gun, another lets in a deadly array of snakes, while the third leads to the next challenge. Which door will you choose, and will you choose the right door? Go ahead, and start._

'' You can't be serious?'' Dean mumbled. '' You asking me to practically decide how my brother will be attacked.'' Dean watched the screen as Sam walked up towards the first door in the room. A moment later Sam was recoiling back, holding his arm close to his chest. The man had connected the door handles to electricity, and he could bet that Sam had gotten a pretty good shock through him. Lea was kneeling by his side, looking him over in fear. Dean wanted more then ever to strangle the man for doing this to the both of them.

_I had said before you would face your biggest fears. Your biggest fear is getting your brother hurt by your own hands. Now choose, or I will open the doors for both the snakes and the gunman. I know you don't want that to happen at all. So either choose a door or I will._

Dean looked down to the panel. What button was he even supposed to press?

'' You can't make me do this. I won't choose how my brother is attacked.'' Dean said.

_Then you would allow me to open the doors up?_

Dean bit at his lip as he looked to the screen. He had to get this right or else he would end up getting Sam killed. He looked over the doors that he could see there. He felt both guilt and worry build up as he looked them over.

_You have three seconds, and then they're all released._

Panic struck him like a hot knife. Dean knew it was a mistake, but he blurted out the first number that jumped to mind.

'' The third door.'' Dean said. '' Open the third door.''

_As you wish._

Dean saw the third door open a moment later. He saw Sam turned to face it with the girl, and the second he did his arm flew out to push the girl back. He was putting himself between her and the thing on the other side of that door. That's when Dean saw a foot appear as something stepped out of the doorway. A glint of metal gripped in the figures hands told Dean what he was holding, and it made a pit open up in his stomach. Dean felt guilt well up inside as the figure stepped out into the light.

_You chose wrong._

The voice seemed to echo in Dean's ears as he watched his brother try desperately to come up with a plan to fight this one off.

'' God what have I done?''

 

\---

 

Sam and Lea had found their way into a small room after what felt like forever of searching. Sam was trying desperately to find his brother, but at the same time he was trying to find a way out to get Lea away from this place. He wasn't going to let that sicko that had grabbed her lay another hand on her again. She was getting out of here with both him and Dean.

When they entered the small room they found what looked like three different doors. all of them were made up of metal, and looked similar to all the other doors that they had seen.

'' Crap.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Which way now?'' He heard Lea ask, her voice out of breath as she breathed heavily. Sam let his eyes drift between all the doors, looking from one to the other to see if there was any clue as to which one they should take.

'' I don't know.'' Sam said. He walked towards one of the doors, reaching out to twist the door knob to open it. As he gripped the handle he felt a jolt run up through his body, and his arm went numb as he threw himself back. He fell back onto the floor, gripping his shaking arm hard. '' Gah, Dammit!'' Sam cursed. His entire body felt like it had been hit by a bus, and his arm was shaking still as he clutched it to his chest. It was pretty painful, and Sam knew that what he'd just experienced was an electric shock. He'd learned from experience in the past that electric shock was something that you never wanted to tangle with because of the damage it could do. The shaking in his arm was a temporary side effect, but it could've been ten times worse if he'd kept touching it for much longer.

'' Are you alright?'' Lea knelt beside him, her eyes scanning Sam for any injuries. Sam flashed her a thumbs up while his arm continued to shake. He would be alright. The shock wasn't severe.

'' The doorknobs are connected to some sort of electricity. I got a pretty good shock is all.'' Sam said. He sat back up, shaking out his arm to try and get feeling back. It was starting to tingle, telling him that he would have feeling back soon. Sam pushed back to a stand a moment later, eyes watching the doors. '' I think that man knew we were going to be here at some point..... He set this up.'' Sam said.

'' But how? He can't know that we're here.'' Lea said.

'' He already does.'' Sam said. '' He must have this place wired up all over. There's no way that we could've gotten around any of his cameras.'' He glanced back towards the doors. '' He must have something waiting over there for us.'' he mumbled.

'' What could it be?'' She asked. Sam's mind flashed back to when he had forced himself and Dean to choose a door. They'd been told to face their biggest fears, and he had truly faced his. Dean however hadn't really faced any fear...... Could it be possible that this had to do with Dean's fear?

'' I don't know.'' Sam said. '' We can't open then ourselves, we'll only get ourselves killed. We'll just have to wait to see which one opens up for us.'' He said. They watched all three doors in worry, wondering just what could be on the other side. Neither one of them was sure how long they had been watching, but that changed quickly when they saw the door on the farthest right open up.

Sam saw a pair of eyes staring back at them as he heard the click of a gun.

'' Lea get behind me.'' Sam said. He held out his arm, pushing Lea to stand behind him as he took a step back towards the door they had entered through. The figure stepped out towards him a moment later, holding a saw off shot gun in one hand and a knife in the other. This guard, unlike the blonde kid from before, appeared to be much older then him. He had to be at least ten years older then that blonde kid, if not even older then that. He must've been one of the first people to have gone missing. HIs clothing was torn all over, and there were stains that could clearly be made out as dried blood splatter. How many people had this guy killed?

'' Stay behind me Lea, and don't move.'' Sam warned, taking another step back. He felt Lea's hand at the back of his jacket pressing into his back. If must've been a comfort for her, but Sam knew the comfort wouldn't last long once that gun started firing.

He was walking closer and closer by the second, the gun and knife resting at his sides. Sam knew that if he didn't get the gun away from the man then there was a good chance that they'd both end up dead before he could do anything about it. He took a small step forward, and the second his foot hit the floor the gun was raised at his chest.

'' Your brother chose wrong.'' The man said in a robotic voice.

Sam saw his hand twitch, and it was his only warning before the trigger was pulled. The first bullet just whizzed past Sam's head, and when it did it hit the wall behind them only to shower them with bits of wall and rock.

'' Neither one of you are leaving this room alive.'' The man said. Sam knew that he had only one choice left.

Fight or die.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam watched the guard with a weary eye as he stepped closer and closer towards them. The gun was still raised up towards them, the barrel aimed right at their heads ready to fire at a moments notice. Sam could still feel Lea's hand at the back of his shirt, her body pressed close to his in fear. He had to get her out of his alive, but unless one of them wanted shot that wasn't going to happen. Sam knew he had to do something, but the question was what.

'' Time for you to die now.'' The man said. Sam knew what was coming, and his hand quickly shot back to wrap around Lea's wrist. He pulled hard at her wrist as he threw himself to the floor, pulling her along with them to press themselves against the ground. The gunshot just missed them by a foot, hitting the wall hard enough to shower them with debris from it. Sam knew another shot wasn't to far behind, so he quickly lunged towards the guards legs with all his strength. He gripped at the guards legs, pulling at him hard enough to pull him down to the floor. The guard landed hard beside him, and Sam quickly moved to disarm him. He threw the gun across the floor, but as he did he realized that the guard still had a knife.

The guard swung the knife down at Sam at a speed that to Sam seemed faster then humanly possible. He quickly raised a hand, gripping the guards wrist tightly. He stopped the knife for a moment, but hen the bade began to sink further towards his throat. Sam brought up his other hand to guard against the blade, pushing with all his strength to fight back. The blade was still inching closer. Just how strong was this guy?

'' Just give up. You don't have any chance.'' The guard said. Sam pushed back harder, forcing the blade back a few inches. The guard managed to overpower him again, and this time the blade came down. Sam managed to turn his head to the side, causing the blade to go into the ground beside his head. Sam took one of his hands off the mans wrists, and lashed out. He landed a hard blow on the mans face, knocking him off long enough for him to get the upper hand. Sam grabbed at the knife in the floor, and as he moved to a stand he was faced with the guard again. He was being rushed by the man, and Sam had no time to block as he was bowled over by the guard.

He hit the ground hard again, his head smacking hard off the floor. His vision had stars dancing in it as he tried to push up again. He felt the mans hands prying at his own fingers to try and get the knife back, but Sam wouldn't let him take it. Instead he tightened his grip, and drove the knife up into the mans hand. He heard the guard cry out as he pulled back in pain. Sam pushed back to his feet, and as he did his eyes caught sight of a metal glint. When he looked over he fond what appeared to be the gun that he had dropped before.

The man had caught sight of Sam eyeing the gun, and before ether of them knew it they were both diving for the gun. Sadly, Sam ended up just short of being able to reach it, and the man was able to get his hands on it first. Sam quickly pushed to his feet his eyes finding the gun now pointed at him. He quickly fell still, the knife still gripped tightly in his hand as he watched the man. 

'' What you going to do now?'' He asked. '' Put the knife down.'' The mans eyes flipped to the right, and Sam's own followed to find Lea standing against the wall. There were tears swelling in her eyes, and she looked pretty terrified about what was happening. Sam couldn't blame her, after all they were facing a man who could easily kill them. '' I will shoot the girl if you don't put the knife down.'' He warned. The gun flicked towards Lea, and the girls face grew in shock. She screamed out in fear, crouching down to the floor to try and avoid the barrel of the gun.

'' No don't.'' Sam said, raisin the hand that didn't hold the knife.'' Don't shoot her.'' Sam said.

'' Then drop the knife.'' He said.

'' Ok.'' Sam said '' Just don't hurt her.'' His fingers loosened on the blade, and Sam let it clatter to the ground with a thud. The man simply smiled at the gesture, but the gun never moved from where it sat still aimed at Lea.

'' Good, time to die.'' The gun clicked, but still never moved from where it was raised.

'' NO!'' Sam ran as fast as h could, putting himself between the man and Lea. The gun fired a moment later, and blood splattered onto the wall.

Lea's scream echoed off the walls.

 

\---

 

 Dean felt his legs give out under him as he watched his brother crash to the floor as the sound of a gun echoed in his ears.

'' No.'' He whispered. His eyes looked back to the screen. Sam couldn't be dead. He had to still be alive, he didn't die that easily. He just had to still be alive.

_Looks like he's still kicking. My guard will put him out of his misery._

Dean saw as Lea knelt beside Sam, her hands pressing into Sam's shoulder. He could see now that there was blood on her hands, and it was soaking into Sam's shirt. It had only gotten his shoulder, but it could still cause some irreversible damage if he didn't get him out of here fast.

'' Why the hell are you doing this!'' Dean yelled, punching the control panel with his fists. '' JUST DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO ME, DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!''

_Oh Dean, I'm going to do so much more then that, but you have to help with that._

'' I'm not playing your stupid game anymore. I quit.'' Dean said, his teeth grinding in rage.

_Then you forfeit your own life, and your brothers._

Dean looked back to the screen to see Sam pushing up to his feet, keeping Lea behind him like he had before. He was still fighting. Sam wasn't giving up just yet. Dean couldn't give up either. He wasn't going to let his brother suffer alone.

'' If you do a single thing to my brother, touch him one more time, and I will end you.'' Dean said.

_You can't do anything from where you are. You're trapped._

'' I can do a hell of a lot once I finally find you. Why don't you just make it easy and come on out?''

_You know that its not going to be that easy._

'' What the hell do you want from me now?'' Dean demanded.

_You are going to walk through the open door to your right, and then the next step of the game begins. Hope you're ready._

Dean couldn't pry his eyes from the screen as he watched Sam rush the guard again. He knew that if he didn't move soon then that other door full of angry snakes would open soon. If it did then Sam and Lea weren't going to make it much longer. So he conceded to the demand, and slowly approached the door that he hadn't seen before. It was standing open in wait for him, which only made his gut tighten in worry.

What did this guy have in store for him now?

 

\---

 

Sam was in so much pain.

When the guard had fired the gun, the bullet had managed to go straight through his shoulder. Thankfully it had missed Lea, which is what Sam had been hoping to prevent. Now he had a hole in his shoulder, and was pretty limited on what h could do to help get Lea out of here.

Sam pushed to a sitting position while still gripping at his shoulder. The pain was unbearable, but he pushed his way past it. He had to get the gun away from that man.

'' You won't get out of this room alive.'' The gun moved to aim at them again, and then Sam launched himself forward. He grabbed the man by his legs, forcing him down like he had before. Sam managed to get on top of the guard, and when he did he pinned the mans hands at his side.

'' I wouldn't say that.'' Sam warned. He landed two hard punches to the mans face, knocking him around a good deal. Then Sam reached for the gun that lay there still gripped in the mans hands. He managed to get it free, and he didn't waste a single minute in raising it up to shoot the guard.

Lea screamed when he shot the guard in the head, pressing herself back into the wall as she watched Sam. He pushed off the guard a moment later, letting the gun drop to the floor. His shoulder was throbbing as he brought his hand up to the wound. He put pressure on it as best he could, pain lacing through him as he did so.

'' Are you alright?'' Sam asked, his voice filled with pain as he took a step away from the body. Lea only shook her head, her eyes watching Sam in shock and horror. He followed her gaze down to the wound in his shoulder. '' It's alright Lea. It's not the first time I've been shot.'' Sam said.

'' How can you be so calm? You just got shot.'' She mumbled, sliding down the wall to crouch on the floor. '' What kind of person are you exactly?'' She asked.

'' A person who doesn't let innocent people get hurt.'' Sam said. He looked towards the door that the shooter had come through. The metal door was still sitting wide open for them as if it was begging for them to enter it. '' I think he wants us to go through that door.'' Sam said.

'' If we do then he'll only continue this game.'' She said. '' There's no way that he didn't plan this for us.''

'' I know. We have to at least try.'' Sam said. '' If we don't try to get out now then we may be trapped here until something finally comes for us. Come on, lets go.'' Sam said. Lea only shook her head as she began to push to her feet.

'' Why is he doing this to us?'' She asked as a broken sob came out of her throat. Sam looked down towards the dead guard.

'' Honestly, I have no idea.'' Sam said. '' This guy is sick in the head. He's completely messed up.'' Sam looked back towards the door. '' Come on, we gotta go.'' Sam said.

'' Right.'' Lea quickly followed Sam along as he walked into the room. Sam continued to grip at his hurt shoulder, putting pressure on the wound the entire time as they went. His thoughts were elsewhere as they walked along. If he thought about the wound for long it began to hurt worse then it already was. So he let his thoughts roam towards how Dean was faring in this sick game. He hoped that Dean was alright, and maybe he had already gotten out. If he hadn't, then Sam wasn't so sure that he would be able to find him anymore. This had turned into more of a rescue mission for him then it was a mission to find his brother and then get out.

Sam could only hope that Dean would be alright, and if he wasn't that he would be able to survive this.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean found himself standing inside another small room like the one from before.

Just like the last room there was a large set of screens against the far wall, but what was missing was the control panel. All that was there was the screens, and a chair. What the hell did he want now?

'' You going to explain what I'm doing now?'' Dean asked.

_The last of your torture, and then you will be joining my ranks._

'' I ain't joining anything that has to do with you.'' Dean said. '' What the hell is this?'' He demanded.

_You will be forced to watch your brother suffer._

The door behind Dean slammed shut with a loud bang. He spun around to face it, quickly rushing towards the door. He tried to open it up, but all it did was shake in the frame. He was trapped, and from what he could tell there was no other way out of this room.

'' What are you going to do?'' Dean asked, anger quickly welling up again. He kept shoving at the door with a hope that it would open up. It still wouldn't move much further then the first time he had tried to open it.

_You've already seen the spell I learned to make my little minions. You should be able to piece together what will happen to him._

Shock caught Dean off guard as he turned to face the screens. One of them flashed on just like it had before, and when it did it showed a long hallway. Another second passed, and then he saw two figures step into the frame. One of them was Lea, who had spun around to face the second figure that he knew was Sam. He also couldn't see his brother yet. She was motioning to him as if beckoning for him to follow. That's when Sam stepped into the picture. He was still gripping at his shoulder, following her at the same pace he had before. To Dean it looked like Lea wanted to get the hell out of that place. Dean knew all that Sam wanted was to find him and get the hell out of the hell hole. This game had gone on long enough. The game was stupid, mind bending and scatterbrained at the same time. Dean thought to himself that it was like the man wasn't able to stay on task. First he kept him and Sam together, then he separated them, and now he was using his brothers escape as the game itself. This man was either smarter then he looked, or he was playing the game as each new situation came to hand.

_You won't have a brother for much longer._

'' Dammit!'' Dean threw himself at the door again, pulling and wrenching hard as he tried to free the doo to get through. '' You'll pay!'' Dean yelled.

_Sorry, but once he's done then it'll be your turn. You'll never see what hit you before both you and your brother are my new body guards._

Dean refused to give up, continuing to pull and wrench at the door as he tried to get the door open. He wasn't giving up just yet, not until he had no fight left in him.

 

\---

 

'' How much further do you think this tunnel is?'' Lea asked, turning to look back towards Sam. He saw the worry in her eyes. He would admit, he was a little worried to.

They had been walking for awhile ever since they were attacked by that gunman. The gunshot wound in his shoulder, after moving around for awhile, proved to be not as bad as he had thought. While it had passed all the way through he could still move his shoulder. The bones and everything else inside hadn't been damaged, but it did hurt like a bitch. He was bleeding a lot to. Sam bet that if he didn't get it wrapped, or get some proper medical attention soon, then he would start to have problems very soon. It would be awhile before it could do enough damage to kill him thankfully.

'' Are you going to be alright?'' He heard Lea asked.

'' I'll be fine.'' Sam said. '' It's just bleeding more then I expected.'' He said, not wanting to let on anything else to her. He knew what would happen if he didn't get treatment, but he would have to hold out for awhile longer, at least until they could get outside.

'' You'll bleed out before long if we don't get you some help.'' Lea said.

'' I already know.'' Sam said in a low voice, his eyes dropping to the floor. He saw Lea turn back towards the way they were walking, and when he did he noticed that there was something ahead of them. It looked like another door, and as they stepped further towards it he realized that that was exactly what it was. A door, an exit, a way out. This could be their ticket out of here, or another way into a trap.

'' Another door.'' Lea called out. She ran ahead of Sam towards the door, for once forcing him to catch up. The door was the same as all the others, but what was different was the strange handle it had. This door sported what appeared to be a wheel on the front, much like something you would see on a valve or maybe on a ship. It was almost like this door wasn't a door at all. Was it possible a safe?

Sam saw Lea reach out to grip the handle in her hands. At first she started to pull at it, but the door didn't even move. So instead she tried to turn it. The metal creaked, moving just a little, but then it didn't budge.

'' I can't open it.'' Lea said between clenched teeth. '' The door won't move.'' he stated. Sam stepped up towards the door, raising a hand to the handle.

'' Hold on, let me try it.'' Sam said. He pushed back all the pain in his shoulder as he gripped the handle. He turned as best he could, doing most of the work with the arm that wasn't hurt at the moment. A moment or so passed, and then the wheel began to turn. Another moment later after turning it he found that a loud click sounded out, and the wheel stopped moving. Sam pushed on the door, and a moment later it moved to open. Sam stepped away from it, watching as the door opened up to complete darkness. A strange smell emanated from the room, one that smelled like death.

'' I don't want to go in there.'' Lea whispered behind him.

'' Neither do I, but we have to.'' Sam said. He stepped up towards the door when it was open, and he began to walk inside. Lea wasn't to far behind, following him into the darkness. They couldn't see anything in front of them as they walked, and the further they went the stronger the smell of death seemed to get. What the hell was making that smell?

Suddenly the door behind then slammed shut, and the lights flashed on.

Sam heard Lea scream before he could even register what it was he was looking at.

Bodies.

There were tons of bodies strewn around the room. Most of them were nothing but bones by now, but a few still had muscle and skin on them. This sight truly disturbed Sam to no ends, but what made him even more disturbed was the fact that all these bodies were girls. Every single one of them was a girl, and there were so many of them. How many people had this guy really taken?

'' Oh god.'' Sam whispered.

'' This I horrible.'' Lea said, sliding to her knees. She was shaking, her  eyes still watching the bodies before her. The stench of death seemed to permeate the air stronger than anything now, and it was making them feel sick to their stomachs. Sam had to cover his face to avoid the smell, and he began to feel sick to his stomach as he leaned forward. His stomach felt like it was about to jump out of his body. They had to get out of this room.

'' This is where all the other people were kept.'' Sam whispered.

'' What?'' Lea asked.

'' There were other teens that went missing before you. I think all the girls were held here if they weren't able to finish his game, and then they died here.'' Sam said, his voice kept low the whole time.

'' You can't be serious.'' Lea whispered, letting her head turn back to the bodies. '' That's horrible. Those pore people.'' She mumbled. Sam turned back towards the doors to get out of this place. They had to leave here.

'' I'm deadly serious.'' Sam said. '' There's nothing we can do here. We need to get out of here now, come on.'' He reached out to the door to try and open it. When he pulled on the door to try and open it it didn't budge. '' What the hell?'' Sam mumbled.

'' What is it?'' Lea asked.

'' The doors stuck.'' Sam said. '' I can't get it open.'' He said.

'' Let me.'' Lea stepped up beside him, and she began to pull at the door along with him. The door still refused to budge, staying right in its frame. '' Oh god.'' She whispered.

'' We're trapped.'' Sam said.

'' No.... No, no, no. We can't be trapped. If we're trapped then that means-'' Lea spun around to face the bodies, and fear jumped inside of her. '' Oh god, we're going to die here!'' She screeched.

'' Lea.'' Sam saw her fall to her knees, her hands reaching for her hair to pull at it. Sam fell at her side, grabbing her by the arms. '' Lea, that's not going to happen. You're not going to die, you're going to get out of here..... We're going to get out of here.'' Sam said. '' I promise you, you are not going to die.'' Lea shuddered where she sat, her large dark eyes watching Sam in fear.

'' But if there's no way out, then how are we getting away from here?'' She asked in a soft voice.

'' We'll find a way. There's always a way.'' Sam said.

He heard something click overhead of them. When he looked up he found some sort of device had popped out of the ceiling. It was silver in color, and had two nozzles on either side of it. What the hell was that thing?

A moment later he saw what looked like smoke starting to come out of the nozzles. That device was feeding in gas.

'' Lea we gotta move.'' Sam said. He turned back towards the door to get at the device again. He pulled as hard as he could along with Lea. They worked at it as fast as they could, but soon the smoke was quickly moving down towards them. It wasn't long before both Sam and Lea were coughing harshly from it entering their lungs. Another moment passed, and then they realized that they were starting to loose strength in their limbs. Sam saw Lea fall to the ground beside him after a moment. Her eyes were shut, telling Sam that the gas had at least knocked her out if it wasn't going to do anything else.

'' Come on..... Please move.'' He begged. Sam pulled until he could no longer move his arms. He felt himself fall to the floor beside Lea, all the strength in his body gone. The last thing he remembered seeing before darkness took him was a strange figure standing over him with a grin on his face.

The man had won.


	11. Chapter 11

'' OPEN. THIS. DAMN. DOOR!!!''

Dean was past furious, past any amount of rage he had ever held before. He'd just been forced to sit back and watch as his brother was trapped in a room he couldn't escape, which was also filled with bodies. The room was also beginning to slowly fill with gas that he didn't know wasn't poisonous. He had watched Sam fight to free himself and the girl, but they both had failed. Now they were both unconscious, and another much older guard was beginning to drag the two out of the room. Dean knew that they were still alive, but he also knew what was coming next for them when they woke up. Dean knew that they were going to be in trouble soon, and he had to get to them if they were going to survive what ever this man had in plan.

_You know it isn't that simple Dean. I won't open the door until your brother is mine._

'' You will open this door dammit.'' Dean demanded. '' You're a coward, just come out and face me like a man!'' He yelled.

_I won't be opening the door ever._

Dean kicked the door hard, putting another dent in the marred metal. He'd been at this forever now, and still the damn thing wouldn't move.

'' You're a coward!'' Dean yelled, again kicking the door before turning away. He faced the screens again, watching as his brothers legs disappeared from the frame. Sam wasn't going to last much longer if this guy was telling the truth.

'' What the hell have I gotten you into now Sammy.'' Dean mumbled. '' I'm so sorry.''

 

\---

 

Sam's shoulder was throbbing painfully when he came to once again.

He was laying on a cold surface that seemed to burn through the back of his shirt. It was rather cold, and it made his skin prickly with goose bumps.

When he felt like he could move he tried to sit up on the table. However, when he did this he found that he wasn't able to get up more than a few inches before something tore at his wrists.

'' What the hell?'' Sam glanced down towards his limbs, and what he saw appeared to be a leather strap. It was holding his arms down to the cold table, as well as his legs. There was a third strap over his knees, followed by a fourth that rested over his chest. He was surprised considering all the straps that there wasn't one around his head, but after thinking it over again he realized that it was actually a good thing. He would've been driven crazy if he was forced to look at the light above him forever. It was just so bright, and it was actually a little too bright for him to handle.

Sam turned his head from side to side to find what was in the room with him. To his left were more tables that he realized looked like they had been stolen from a morgue. The table closest to him had what appeared to be dried blood on its surface, telling Sam that this table had recently been used. So finding nothing else on that side he turned his head to the right.

What he found shocked him and also terrified him.

Lea was hanging there by her wrists, her feet dangling underneath her a foot off the ground. Her body was covered in bruises and blood, as well as her dress which was bloodstained. Her lip was split open, and she had a darkening black eye on the left side. Her head was bowed down, and she was breathing harshly. What had the man done to her.

'' Lea.'' Sam called out. The girl didn't move. Sam was worried to no ends, but he had to convince himself that she was alright. She would be just fine, he just had to wake her up. '' Lea, please wake up. You need to wake up Lea.'' Sam called out. He saw Lea twinge for a moment, her head bobbing as she took in a gasp of breath. Another minute passed in silence, and then her head raised up towards him. Her one good eye opened up to look at him, and when it did it grew wide.

'' Sam?'' He saw her eyes shoot up towards the shackles holding her up. She was beginning to panic as she shook around. '' Oh god, what the hell is this? Where are we?'' She asked, her voice filled with fear.

'' I don't know.'' Sam said. '' Are you alright?'' He asked. He saw Lea try to look herself over.

'' No.'' She answered. '' It hurts.... A lot. It really hurts. I don't know what he did.'' She said.

'' It's going to be OK Lea.'' Sam said.

'' How?'' She asked. '' We're trapped here, he's going to kill us. We're never getting out of here.'' She said.

'' Yes we are. My brother is still out there. He can find us.'' Sam said.

'' If he's not already dead.'' Lea mumbled.

'' He can't be dead.'' Sam said. '' I know he's not dead. Dean's to stubborn to die.'' He mumbled.

'' So was Adam, and he died right before your eyes.'' Lea's head swiveled towards the other tables sitting past Sam. '' And all those women. They were killed to.'' She whispered.

'' That's not going to happen to you Lea.'' Sam said. '' Dean will find us, you'll see.''

 '' I wouldn't be to sure about that.''

Sam and Lea's heads spun around to face the voice that they had heard. At first all they saw was shadow, but after looking for another moment a figure began to walk out of said shadows. It quickly revealed itself to be none other then the man that had put them in this god awful game. The balding man, who bore a smile that screamed psychopath.

'' You.'' Sam seethed. '' What did you do to my brother?'' Sam demanded. The man only continued to smile as he approached the two of them. He first went over towards Lea. Sam saw her shy away from the man, turning her head away as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The hand ran down her side slowly, and he seemed to lean into her. '' Leave her alone!'' Sam yelled.

'' There's nothing you can do to stop me Sammy boy, you're my prisoner just as much as she is right now.'' The man said. He leaned close to Lea's hair, and Sam saw him start to brush his fingers through it.

'' You're a sick bastard.'' Sam said.

'' So are you and your brother.'' He said, finally stepping away from Lea. He saw that she was shaking from the confrontation, and there were fresh tears coming from her eyes. '' After all, your whole lives you've gone after other monsters and witches. If they were real people then you would be considered a serial killer.'' He said.

'' What?'' Lea whispered.

'' You didn't know? He and his brother are hunters. They go after people like me, or other monsters that hide in the dark to protect people like you.'' He said. '' Yet no matter what, the bad things always catch up to the hunter, like now for instance.'' He turned back towards Sam, reaching down to set a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam felt pain rocket up his body at the touch as the man dug the heel of his palm into his gunshot wound. He bit back a scream, shutting his eyes tight against the pain as he desperately fought against it.

'' Yeah, looks like now is when the witch takes care of the hunter.'' He said. '' I only learned witch craft to persue my current passion, and that's being a serial killer.'' He said. '' Have you ever noticed just how much of a high it is to watch a young man beg for his life when I put him under the knife?'' He asked.

'' Well, no.'' Sam said. '' Frankly, I think you're just a psychopath.''

'' Shut up.'' The man dug the heel of his hand harder into Sam's wound, and Sam couldn't bite back a groan of pain as the wound spiked in pain. '' You know nothing about me.'' He seethed.

'' I know you killed all those girls that you kidnapped.'' Sam said. '' I also know that you learned witch craft just to make toys out of those kids. You're killing just for the fun of it.'' He said. The man removed his palm from the wound, but quickly replace it with his fingers. He dug then into the hole in his shoulder, pulling hard at the skin. Sam cried out in pain, clamping his mouth shut quickly to try and quiet the sound.

'' I did it because I needed the help to create my game. It works. It's so scattered around and confusing that most will willingly give themselves up to me just to get themselves out of the game. When they do I turn the boy into my slave, and the girl I dispose of properly. That's what I'm going to do now, because you would be a perfect addition to my collection.'' The man said.

'' What about my brother? What did you do to him?'' Sam asked.

'' That, you don't want to know what happened to him.'' The man said. '' Let's just say that his game has already ended.'' He added. Sam felt rage build inside as he tried to launch off the table. The straps held him down, but the man still took a step back away from him.

'' YOU BASTARD!'' Sam yelled. '' YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!''

'' You're not going to do anything.'' The man reached out, and with a quick punch Sam's head snapped to the side. His body fell still on the table, and his head bobbed back slowly. The man had hit him pretty hard causing a nosebleed. '' Pretty soon I'll have the spell ready, but until then you'll just have to be patient. Hope you like cooling your heals for awhile.'' The man went to step away from Dean, but then he stopped. '' Oh, and one last thing.'' He reached out one more time and landed a hard punch to Sam's eye. His head again snapped to the side, and this time he was unable to turn it back. He'd been knocked out cold. '' That's for all the trouble you damn hunters have caused me. Every year you come sniffing, and every year I have to wipe you out. You're just one of many I've taken care of before.'' He said. The man turned to walk out of the room. He didn't even attempt to touch Lea again as he stepped through the door.

The door shut with a loud bang, and with the sound the lights went out. The two were plunged into utter darkness.

 

\---

 

'' DAMMIT!'' Dean punched one of the screens before him hard. He was furious. That man had messed with the one thing he never let anyone touch.

His brother.

He had tricked Sam into thinking that he was dead, that he was never coming for him. Dean knew that Sam would be angry, and he didn't blame him for being mad at all, but what the man had done after that made it even worse. Punching him twice just made his anger raise higher. He was surprised himself that he hadn't blown up from the sheer anger yet.

'' You're going to pay when I get my hands on you. Just you wait.'' Dean said. He pulled his bloodied fist back from the monitor, but as he did he noticed something. There wasn't cords behind this monitor at all, or a motherboard like you would expect to see. No, there was just plain metal that resembled the metal that all the doors here were made out of. Something dawned on Dean as he ran to the side of the panel, running his hand right up the side that was against the wall. It didn't take him very long to find what appeared to be a hinge waiting there. He ran to the other side of the panel, and while leveraging himself he began to pull at the panel.

After a few minutes he had managed to pull the thing away enough to reveal a metal door.

'' What the hell?'' Dean pulled the panel all the way out to reach the door. He reached out to touch the door, and as he did he felt it move under his palm. The door was open.

'' Jackpot.'' Dean mumbled. He pushed the door open, and quickly entered it.

It was time to track down his brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean had been walking down another long hall for awhile now. In this hallway, unlike all the other ones, there appeared to be a reoccurring theme. There was a strong smell of antiseptic here. It was almost like he had stepped through the doors of a hospital only to be smacked in the face by the smell that always made him feel sick to his stomach.

He didn't know what he was going to find at the end of this tunnel, but he bet that when he found it it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. His biggest fear was that he was going to find his brother, but when he would find him he would already be a slave for the man. He could only hope that nothing had happened to him since he last saw him on that screen.

'' You better still be alive Sammy.'' Dean mumbled. '' If you die on me, I'll have to find a way to bring your ass back to life.''

He found the end of the hall a moment later, and when he did it revealed a door. Dean didn't waste a second in getting the door open, but as he was trying to open it he noticed a strange sound coming from inside.

It sounded like crying. It was harsh and begging as what he believed to be a girl called out.

'' PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM, LEAVE HIM ALONE!.'' He heard her say.

Dean didn't know what to think as he opened up the door and walked inside.

 

\---

 

 Sam had started to come around again when he heard Lea calling out to him.

At first her words had been pretty slurred together in his head, which made no sense as he began to come to. A moment passed, and then he was able to hear what she was saying.

'' Please wake up, you have to wake up.'' She begged him.

'' Lea?'' Sam looked back to her, his entire head throbbing in pain along with his shoulder. His eye had swollen up from the punch to his face, but he was still able to see. He could bet that he had a mild concussion already.

'' Thank god, you're awake. I heard footsteps outside, I think he's coming back.'' She said. Sam's head turned back towards the door, and as he watched he noticed that she was right. There were footsteps there, and they were growing louder by the second. What the hell did this guy have in store for them now? '' Oh god, he's coming back, he's coming back!'' Lea screeched. She writhed in her bonds to try and free herself, but Sam could see from here that it was no use. There was no way that she could free herself. She was trapped here, just as much as He was. Their fates were sealed.

'' Lea, There's no point now.'' Sam said. '' We can't get out.''

'' We have to.'' She said. '' Please, we just have to.''

'' We can't.'' Sam said. '' I'm sorry Lea, I couldn't get you out of here.'' Sam apologized. The next moment a figure stepped out, and when it did he was revealed to be the man. He was rolling along a cart that had one squeaky wheel. It was driving Sam crazy, but he made due with it.

'' Hello my friends. How are we doing now?'' The man asked. He rolled the cart right up to the side of Sam's bed, stopping it by his arm. Sam felt him grab his jaw, turning his head over and over to look him over. '' Guess I really did a number on you didn't I?'' He mumbled.

'' Screw you.'' Sam said, jerking free of the mans hand. A moment later the mans hand lowered to the wound on his shoulder. He pressed into the wound again, causing Sam to groan in pain.

'' You'll learn respect soon enough. But first lets begin the process. I can't let this sit too long.'' He pulled out a vile of liquid, setting it on the counter. '' Once I've removed your heart I have to put this in straight away or else the spell won't work, and all I'll have is a dead body.'' He explained.

'' You're going to carve out his heart?'' Lea asked.

'' Yes my dear.'' He said, turning back towards the poor girl. '' You know, I did the same thing to your friend Adam. He begged and screamed for me to stop, he even called out your name a few times. It wasn't long before he fell silent, and then he was my slave, just like he'll be soon.'' He explained.

'' You can't do this.'' She said. '' He didn't do anything wrong.''

'' He's a hunter.'' The man turned back around to face Sam. '' Hunters kill things like me, things that like to prey on the innocent because they don't understand how our minds work. Well let me tell you.'' He dug the palm further into Sam's shoulder wound. He cried out in pain, his back arching off the cold table enough to make the straps holding him down creek. '' I will get revenge for all the creatures that he's killed, along with his brother.''

Sam felt the crushing pressure lift on his shoulder, but that feeling was quickly replaced by the tip of a cold blade on his chest. He saw the blade slowly cut through his shirt, and it began to slide across his skin slowly. He wasn't even trying to cut him, he was just toying with him.

'' Say goodbye Sam.'' He said. The man then dug the knife into his skin. Sam's back arched off the table again as he screamed out again. His clothing began to grow damp with his own blood as the man sliced deeper into his skin.

'' PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM, STOP THIS!'' Lea screamed.

The sound of a metal door sounded out around them, and Sam felt the cutting to his chest quickly fall away. The cut, Sam could tell, was pretty deep. There was no doubt that it had gotten muscle to, and it was bleeding a good deal. Sam let his head fall to the side as the knife pulled away from his chest, and his heart jumped when he saw none other than Dean walk through the door.

'' Dean!'' Sam called out. He saw Dean's eyes find him for just a moment, and then Dean's eyes were filled with furry.

'' Get the hell away from my brother!'' Dean yelled. He ran at the man, quickly tackling him to the ground. Sam heard the knife hit the ground, clattering to the side as it hit the wall.

'' Hello there Dean.'' The mans hands raised up, and as they did Sam saw Dean's body fly across the room. He hit the wall hard, and Sam heard a loud crack as Dean cried out in pain. He saw him gripping at his ribs, telling Sam that he had either cracked or broken one. Dean crumbled to the ground, his head turning up towards the man. '' I thought you would figure out about the passage after I had changed your brother. Guess I was wrong.'' He said.

'' You really think we're that dumb?'' Dean asked. '' We know what to do in situations like this, and my out was found through punching a screen.'' Dean forced himself to his feet, his hand still hovering over his hurt ribs. '' Now let my brother go. This is between you and me now.'' Dean warned.

'' I think not. I don't want to let your brother go.'' The man said. '' He's just to special to let go.'' He said.

'' You will let him go.'' Dean demanded.

'' NO!'' The man thrust the knife forward, throwing the object towards Dean. He managed to dodge the blade, and Dean quickly gripped the blade in one hand. Lea was hanging off to his left, her eyes watching him in horror. Dean knew he had to do it, so he ran for her first. The man was right behind Dean, a new blade coming out of his jacket as he ran towards Sam. Dean quickly took the blade he'd grabbed, and he began to cut the rope holding her up. A moment later Lea was free, but the man was also standing over Sam with the knife descending to his chest. Dean turned back to face Lea for a split second.

'' You gotta free Sam.'' Dean said. He then turned back towards the table and lunged at the man. He ran faster then he thought he could, and quickly tackled the man before he could cut into Sam again. He pulled the man to the ground, and he quickly tried to disarm the man before something could happen.

Sam could see the fight out of the corner of his eyes. His vision as blurring slightly, telling him that he'd lost a good deal of blood. If it didn't slow soon he could be facing some problems. He felt a hand tearing at his wrists a moment later, and when he looked he saw Lea there. She was ripping at the leather straps, undoing them as fast as she could.

'' I's going to be alright Sam.'' He heard her say.

'' I know.'' Sam mumbled. He felt his wrist come free, and when it did he lifted the hand up to try and undo the ones around his chest. As she managed to free his other hand he was able to get the chest strap off of him. Sam managed to sit up, and then the pain in his chest blossomed. He couldn't help but groan in pain, and his wound pulled painfully as he tried to reach a hand up to it. He pressed his palm to the wound, putting a great deal of pressure on it as he let his eyes stray up to the wrestling figures on the ground. Dean was currently pounding the man in the face, and his fists were covered in blood. Sam also took note of the hand that was slowly coming up on Dean's left with the knife held in hand.

'' Dean look out!'' Sam called out. Dean turned his head for a split second. His eyes must've caught sight of the knife because Dean's hands shot out to it a moment later. He wasn't able to grab ahold of the mans wrists, so his hands instead clamped down on the blade to stop is approach. Sam saw blood blossom on his brothers hands, and he saw Dean slowly guiding the blade down. However, the man still had a few tricks up his sleeves.

'' You aren't that bright.'' The man said. He let one of his hands go from the blades handle to set his hand on Dean's head. The man began to mumble under his breath, and as he did Sam saw his brothers eyes go wide. Dean's grip on the blade began to grow slack as the blade slowly made its way closer to his stomach.

'' No!'' Sam felt the last strap break away, and when it did he forced his way off the table.. Though his shoulder and everything else was screaming out in pain, he didn't care. He didn't really care. All he cared about was that if he didn't reach Dean then he would be dead any minute now. Sam snatched the knife that Dean had had before, and he quickly dug the blade into the mans arm. It was the only thing he could reach.

The man howled in pain as he reared back from Dean. Sam saw Dean shake his head as if to rid himself of what he had felt. When he appeared to be fully back he looked back up towards Sam to find him watching with tired and pained eyes. Sam was clearly in pain, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. That man was still alive.

'' Sammy, the knife.'' Dean said. Sam held the knife up for Dean to take, and when he took it he saw Sam press his hand to his chest. The man seemed to how at them, his eyes wild and angry as he ran at them. Dean put himself between Sam and the man, and he quickly lunged to attack. The mans blade swung out wide, just missing Dean's head by mere inches. His own knife got close to the mans chest. He managed to give him a deep gas, but it wasn't deep enough to kill.

'' You'll never kill me that way.'' He said. He forced Dean back again, but this time Dean was able to land without much grief. His ribs were throbbing painfully, but otherwise he was unharmed. So were his hands.

Dean looked up quickly to find that the man was running at Sam again. Lea was at his side, her large dark eyes looking on in horror as she awaited what was going to happen. Dean didn't waste a second as he flipped the blade in his hands, and then he threw it right at the man.

One second the man was running at them, the next the man had stopped dead in his tracks. His body jerked hard, an blood began to flow down his front. His eyes seemed to just go blank, and when they did he fell forward. For a moment they all held their breaths in worry that the man would get back up. However, after a moment of waiting, it was clear that he wasn't getting back up.

The man was dead.


	13. end

'' Sammy.'' Dean ran towards his brother when he was sure that the man was dead. Sam had been breathing hard as he pressed his hand into his chest. He was pale, telling Dean that he had lost a great deal of blood already, and he was still loosing more through both his gunshot wound and the gaping wound in his chest. '' Oh god.... Here.'' Dean tore a chunk of his flannel off, and he quickly folded it into a pad. He slowly pulled Sam's hand away from the wound only to see that it was just as bad as he'd suspected.

The wound was bleeding pretty badly, and if he looked closely he could see that the cut ran into muscle. He would need some serious stitching for this, but then again Dean would also need it for his hands. While the pain was distant it was slowly starting to come back to him.

'' Hold this to your wound Sammy.'' Dean said, pressing the pad into his chest. Sam groaned in pain, but did as he was told.

'' Is he dead?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah.... He's dead.'' Dean said. '' He's not coming back. We're good.''

'' How are we going to get out of here?'' Lea asked.

'' I don't know.'' Dean said. He took one look at Sam, and he knew that he had to get him out of here.'' We'll find a way. Keep an eye on him.'' Dean said. He pushed himself to a stand, quickly walking towards the man that now lay dead. He slowly knelt beside him, and began to check his pockets. What he found at first didn't make him very pleased, but then he found what appeared to be a keycard. This place was wired with key cards, that's how he was getting the doors open and closed.

'' Hey.'' He turned back towards the others.'' I think this is our way out.'' Dean walked back over to the two of them, kneeling beside his brother. Sam looked like he was about to pass out, but he was holding on. '' Can you make it Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah.'' Sam rasped. '' I can make it, but first you have to get me up.'' He said.

'' Ok then, we can do that.''

It took a few minutes, but soon Dean had Sam on his feet. He had a hand wrapped around his brothers waist, and ahead of him Lea had ahold of the key card. Together the band of three made their way out of the strange room with the dead man trapped forever inside.

'' Will anyone ever find this place?'' Lea asked.

'' We'll make sure of it.'' Dean said. '' We don't normally do this, but we'll have to this time. To many people died.''

It wasn't long before the place was behind them, and the horrors that had been inside was gone for good.

 

\---

 

'' Hold on, I'm almost done.''

Dean felt a twinge of pain in his chest as he carefully helped Sam to get the wrappings around his chest. After a quick visit to the hospital, and stopping by the police station, they were able to leave the place. They were currently inside a motel a few miles away from that town.

Dean had fared with a few good injuries. He had two broken rips, and two more that were cracked. His hands had been sliced up pretty badly, and had needed a lot of stitches to fix it. In Sam's case he fared with a lot of painkillers, and a great deal of stitches to fix the many injuries that he had also sustained. The shoulder that had been shot was giving him some problems still, so the doctors forced him to get a brace for it. So one of his arms was suspended a his side while the other was free to move. This made it more difficult then it should've to help get the wrappings that Dean needed on.

'' There, can you get it clipped?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah.'' Dean said, putting in the metal clips. He let his arms fall down at his sides, his ribs throbbing in time with hi heart. He let his eyes drift towards the TV where a local news station was playing a story about the damn thing they had just escaped with their lives. Currently there was a crew coming out of the cabin carrying body bag after body bag. Between the two of them they had already counted over 25, and there were still many more down there.

'' This is just terrible.'' Dean whispered. '' How could someone be just that crazy.''

'' We've seen what the monsters do out there, and he was another one of them.'' Sam said.

'' I know.'' Dean said. '' But he messed with our heads Sammy. He messed with everything that we keep deep down there.''

'' The clowns.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Exactly.'' Dean said. silence fell again, but it was quickly broken when Sam spoke up.

'' What did he do to you while you were gone Dean?'' Sam asked. Dean bit at his lip while he looked towards his brother. He could see the obvious injuries that Sam had: the black eye, a hurt shoulder, and nasty bruising all over. What he couldn't see what the wound under his clothes, the one in his chest. The doctors said that if the cut had been any deeper it would've reached bone, and quickly pierce the chest cavity. In other words, Sam could've easily died if Dean had been even a moment later then he was.

'' Well, he made me..... He made me choose what you faced when you were with Lea.'' Dean said.

'' What?''

'' I'm not lying. You were searching for an exit to get out of, and he made me pick the door that opened for you. The gunman was my fault.'' Dean said.

'' You didn't know what you were choosing Dean. It's not your fault.'' Sam said. He could tell that Sam wasn't mad just by hearing his tone.

'' Then he just forced me to watch as you were gassed, and when you were shot, and when he almost tore into your chest. I saw everything that he did to you, and it tore me apart Sammy...... I don't ever want to see something like that again.'' Sam said. He saw Sam turn his head away.

'' Yet the whole time that man made me feel like the weak link.'' Sam said.

'' What?''

'' Every chance he got he was tricking us. He threw clowns at us knowing that I would freeze up and be unable to fight back. Then he trapped us in those cells, and when he took you instead of me he left me there to rot basically. Then after I did get free he tied me to a table, beat me, and I wasn't able to get myself free until you got there.'' Sam said. '' It made me feel weak.'' He mumbled.

'' You're not weak Sammy.'' Dean said. '' You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, but the way the game played out that's just what happened. You're stronger than anyone else I know.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah.''

'' Sammy who else do I know who could attack a witch the way you did while in so much pain and also bleeding out?'' Dean asked. Sam looked over to him. '' I don't know another hunter, or another person who could.'' Dean said. Sam let on a smile at that, turning his head back to the TV. '' Let's watchc something that's not so depressing shall we?'' Dean asked.

'' No Casa Erotica.'' Sam said, his smile falling away for a moment.

'' What ever bitch.'' Dean said.

'' Jerk.'' Sam shot back.

Dean began to surf the channels as they began to heal from the horrors that they had never wanted to face.


End file.
